The Kitsune Hollow: Bleach
by Slayer End
Summary: Well, I don't believe it. I'm dead." Said the fox as it looked around in its cave, a pair of slitted, sapphire-blue eyes behind his skull-like mask. Hollow-Naruto/Naruto-Bleach X over 'If things can get worse than they are now... they undoubtedly will...'
1. Uzumaki Naruto: Kitsune Hollow

Hello Bleach fans!

My name is Slayer End and welcome to my first chapter of: "The Kitsune Hollow"

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Bleach and I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have a swimming pool in a swimming pool.

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

Enjoy!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

_"There's an expression, a friend would stab you in the back, but a true friend would stab you in the front... I didn't believe in it until now..."_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The two attacks collided. It sounded like a thousand birds trying to escape an invincible storm. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

There he stood, the winner of the conflict. Uchiha Sasuke. But, if he won, why doesn't it feel like it?

Simple. It really was a bittersweet victory. Uchiha Sasuke, last of the famed Uchiha clan, had just impaled his closest friend.

The friend, Naruto, coughed up some blood. Sasuke felt it land on his cheek, he felt his arm inside of the dobe's body.

He pulled out his arm, a look of shock on his face. What had he done? What the fuck had he done?

His eyes started to cry tears of blood, the Mangekyou Sharingan. Yippee, hooray for Sasuke, he just murdered his closest friend for power.

Then he realized something, Naruto was holding back the entire time.

Slowly, Sasuke examined his bloodied hand, the look of shock plastered onto his face. Then he heard something.

"Hey, teme. _-cough- _Looks like I won't be able to keep that promise to Sakura-chan. _-cough-"_

It was Naruto, coughing up blood and almost dead.

Sasuke rushed to his side.

"Come on dobe. Don't die here. What about your dream? What about being Hokage?!" Sasuke was losing it.

"My last promise was to Sakura-chan. _-cough-_ I promised, I'd bring you back. _-cough-_ Sasuke, please, don't follow the path of revenge. _-cough-_ Live, restore your clan, and keep everyone in Konoha safe for me. _-cough-_ Don't let me down... _Teme_..." Naruto's eyes shut, there was a small smile on his face.

He had it.

Sasuke fell to his knees... and sobbed.

He looked at Naruto again. He was dead, there was no doubt about it. Hopefully, he was in a better place now...

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

**"You're a real fool, you know that, Uzumaki?" **asked Kyuubi as he looked down at his vessel.

Naruto smiled, "At least the world will be a safer place without you around." said Naruto.

Kyuubi grinned, started to chuckle, and then he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto, confused.

**"Because Gaki, we're dying. As soon as we're dead, your soul is going to absorb mine and, by the looks of it, we're going somewhere different."**

"Hell?" asked Naruto, confused.

**"Nope, I believe the place is called... Hueco Mundo..."**

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

A creature's eyes suddenly opened. It was inside of a cave. It dare not leave. It looked around the cave before looking at itself. A fox. A nine-tailed fox.

"Well, I don't believe it. I'm dead." said the fox as it looked around in its cave, a pair of slitted, sapphire-blue eyes behind its skull-like mask. "I wonder what I am..." mused the fox.

The fox peeked its head out from the cave and saw nothing but white sand and a strange moon. It raised a brow behind its mask.

"Better question, where am I? Definitely not Suna. I'm positive. The sand Gaara uses looks nothing like the sand here. Could this be that '_Hueco Mundo place' _Kyuubi-teme was talking about? Probably." said the fox, now identified as Naruto.

He looked at himself a little more thoroughly. There was a hole where his heart should have been going straight through his body. The seal on his stomach was still there, but it looked like it was burned there and not painted.

His entire body was white and covered in red and black markings making him look more feral.

His mask wouldn't come off, but, if he could take a look at it, it was _black_ with a red half-circle on the bottom of his left eye and a white half-circle on the bottom of his right eye. The mask itself, if the colors were different, would have looked just like Kyuubi's head. In fact, his entire body was precisely identical to Kyuubi's except for the color and front paws.

These front paws more closely resembled human hands. He made the 'Ram' seal. He could feel chakra. He tried to perform a Kagebunshin no jutsu. He wasn't disappointed, three of him suddenly 'poofed' into existence. Wait, how was this possible? Chakra was an energy for the living... so how could he use it? The Fox! Kyuubi was a demon that could live outside of the rules of death and life. It was probably one of his many reasons for how he became so powerful. So, since Naruto's soul absorbed Kyuubi's soul after they died... that meant that Naruto could do anything Kyuubi could do! He could use both life and death energies!

Whoops... no time for celebrations, no matter how cool it is, he had to assess the situation. Something he was really bad at.

Suddenly, something occurred to Naruto... he was hungry. Was it possible for spirits to become hungry? Apparently so. Naruto's stomach growled. He needed food. Then he felt something. A sort of wierd sixth sense for direction pointing towards something.

Naruto decided to follow this direction. He ran for about an hour before he saw something. It looked like a wolf with an angler for a head and an octopus tentacle for a tail.

Naruto stared intently at this creature. It finally took notice of Naruto and made a cross between a low humming sound and a strange growl.

Naruto continued to stare intently at the creature before him. It also had a mask, but it was white.

Then, several memories flooded into his head, memories that weren't his. It was like he was learning everything about this being he was about to face and then some.

The monster in front of him was named 'Sticky Jaw'.

He was a sadist.

In life, he was arrested and executed for the rape and murder of over two dozen orphaned children and women.

He was nicknamed 'The Whacker' because he'd beat women to death with the dead children _he _killed and dug up.

He took the coward's way out in prison and shot himself in the head when one of the guards dropped their gun.

In death, he continued his reign of terror and slaughtered hundreds of people before devouring their souls.

His abilities:

Sticky Jaw could tear his enemies apart with his octopus tail or simply rips them to shreds with his teeth, he can fire blasts of energy from each of the suction cups on his tail.

Sticky Jaw, like Naruto, was a 'Hollow', an incomplete soul. Symbolized by the holes on their chests, Hollows need to fix this by eating souls. Any soul will do. Shinigami were like the police of the spirit world, their purpose was to slay Hollows so they could move on to Soul Society. Shinigami were identified by their black robes and swords called Zanpakutou.

Alright. That was enough info for Naruto. He attacked and, rather quickly, ate Sticky Jaw.

Something else occurred to Naruto. He not only was less hungry, but he felt stronger. The inner-compass started working again. 'Well, I'm off to slaughter some Hollows.' Naruto thought to himself.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_50 Years Later..._

Naruto walked around on a high building trailing a Hollow.

Ok, the building wasn't _that _high. But, it was high enough. He was in Japan 1904. This Hollow was a real nightmare. It looked like a six-legged Centaur with a spider-like head.

In life, this one illegally traded weaponry with enemy countries and if anyone found out, he'd frame them and have them killed after they were arrested. He had many connections while he was alive, a long criminal network. All of them were psychopaths. After he died, they were all weeded out and executed. Most of them had went straight to hell, some of them stuck around as Hollows.

How ironic that, even in death, this nut still had lackeys. It almost reminded him of Gatou... nope, old memories. Bad memories. Can't think about that.

He'd already eaten the last dozen of 'Arachnitaur's' cronies. That was his name in death.

Suddenly, a small squad of Shinigami appeared. It must have been their first time out in the living world, Naruto decided to observe.

Arachnitaur clearly had the upper hand, he was doing everything in his power to decimate the Shinigami. One by one the squad members were killed.

Arachnitaur was just about to kill the remaining three when suddenly, Naruto intervened.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

It was a simple mission. Their first Hollow-hunt in the living world. Soifon was more excited than anyone else at the time. She would be able to prove herself to her idol, Shihōin Yoruichi. It was supposed to be simple...

But it wasn't.

Almost immediately, all of the low-level Hollows started to disappear, then they saw it, a giant monster of a Hollow. This was the Hollow identified as Arachnitaur. Then it attacked.

One by one they were killed until only Soifon and two others remained. One of them needed medical attention, the other two weren't equipped to fight this behemoth.

Then it happened.

As Arachnitaur brought down his mighty hand for the killing blow... he was stopped.

Around each of his appendages was a tail.

Soifon looked at this new Hollow. It looked like a terrifying, nine-tailed fox... with a black mask.

Now, Soifon wasn't a book worm, but she was intelligent enough to know that Hollows with black masks don't exist. But, there, in front of her was a hollow with a black mask!

"Oi oi, you three Ok?" asked an unknown voice.

It sounded like a kid.

Maybe a child with high spiritual pressure.

Soifon and the other members of her squad took a look around.

No kid in sight.

"What are you? Blind? I'm right here."

They looked and saw the black masked Hollow.

Apparently this Hollow was capable of human speech. Soifon blinked twice and stuttered out, "A-are you go-going to eat us?"

The black masked Hollow looked at her. Her eyes widened in shock. She could see its eyes. Blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes...

"No. You three are innocent in both life and death, I've got no problems with you." said the Hollow.

Soifon's eyes widened in shock. "Wha-?"

"Look, I'm currently holding back an incredibly dangerous Hollow. So, are you going to escape to save your injured comrade or are you going to get caught in the possible crossfire?" asked the Hollow.

The three Shinigami looked at each other and silently nodded. This was their only chance of escape. But, Soifon had to get her last question in, "Who or what are you?"

"Me? I'm the protector of souls. I'm the warrior of truth and all that's right. I am the fox who sends true demons to where they belong. My name is for people of my choice, but my identity is... 'The Kitsune-Hollow'... Believe it!"

Soifon and the other Shinigami looked at each other for a second. The speech was the corniest thing they'd ever heard, but, he was proving it true.

The Shinigami ran off to find their way home.

"Now, it's just you and me, Bug-boy."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

It took under an hour for the rescue team to find the three Shinigami. They couldn't help but blab about just about everything that happened on their first trip to the living world.

Word travels rather quickly in Soul Society. Soon enough there wasn't a single Shinigami who didn't know about The Kitsune-Hollow. Some thought he was an angel that appears terrible, others thought he was a monster that would stab them in the back as soon as possible if he gained their trust.

But then there were the many who had no idea what to think of this Hollow. The captains of the Gotei 13 were among them. But, since the Kitsune-Hollow was possibly a devastating beast that could throw Soul Society into panic, they decided to keep it under wraps.

Any and all info on the Kitsune-Hollow was classified or simply passed off as a bed time story in Rukongai.

After sixty years, the Kitsune-Hollow turned into a myth for all who hadn't seen him.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_Current day_

A single figure walked into the Urahara store. Now, this isn't an unusual thing. Spirits and humans alike visit the candy store for whatever reason. What was strange was the person entering the store.

He appeared to be 16, maybe 17. He had spiky, blond hair with red and black tips. His eyes were sapphire blue with black slits in them. He had a black cloak with red clouds on it. The cloak was open so that an orange shirt with a zipper on the front was visible. The shirt had black sleeves. The pants were orange. There were two giant Zanpakutou strapped to his back. _**(A/N: Naruto's Shippuden outfit under an Akatsuki cloak with a pair of swords, identical to Ichigo's unreleased Zanpakutou, strapped on his back...)**_ Finally, he had a black, skull-like mask. It was broken so his cheeks, forehead, and the top half of his eyes were visible. Everything else was there. Urahara Kisuke stood behind the counter.

"Konnichiwa Urahara-san!" greeted the person.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san! What will it be today?" asked Kisuke.

"Actually, no. I need a gigai. Recently there was a surge of reiatsu in the area and I plan on investigating. Going undercover as a student should do the trick." responded Naruto.

Kisuke was a nice guy who respected privacy. Naruto was able to trust his name with Urahara a long time ago. In fact, if it weren't for Urahara, Naruto wouldn't have any clothing and the hole in his chest would be visible to the world. As for the Akatsuki cloak...

Naruto _hated _Akatsuki with a passion. But, he had to admit that their cloaks were pretty damn cool. Also, 'Akatsuki' meant 'Daybreak' or 'Dawn'. Naruto thought it would be a good idea to show the world the rising sun that is the Kitsune-Hollow.

As for his Arrancar appearance...

Naruto became an Arrancar twelve years ago. He had already reached the level of 'Vasto Lorde' so the transformation wasn't too painful or different from his current form. Having the power of the strongest demon to walk the earth _does_ have its advantages.

"Any recent 'penalties' you've given out?" asked Kisuke.

"Well, there was this one guy who went postal and blew up a small chunk of his neighborhood by setting up explosives in the sewers. Killed 2 families of 4. Then he shot another 27 people dead because he could. After that, he burned himself alive and I sent him to hell." finished Naruto, unconsciously rubbing his belly.

Kisuke blinked twice. He shouldn't have asked. Whenever Kisuke asked about Naruto's 'penalties', he'd go into a 2 minute speech on who he 'sent to hell' and why. Thank god it was only one...

"Then I had to deal with this freak who'd sneak into people's homes, robbed them, then tore out their vital organs and sold them on the black market. Thing is, he did it while they were sleeping. Then he'd rape their corpses and burn down their homes. He got himself beheaded in a meat factory by accident and before he could turn into a hollow, I devoured him. Sending him straight to hell." Naruto continued.

_:I thought too soon: _thought Kisuke to himself.

"Then I-"

"You need a gigai, right?" asked Kisuke quickly.

"Yeah. Say, how'd you know?" asked Naruto.

Kisuke felt his eyebrow twitch _:So... dense...: _"You said you needed to go undercover so I decided to make a faux body, just for you." said Kisuke. _:At least I didn't get him to talk about Ramen... Kami... It's like he worships the stuff...:_

Ah yes... Ramen. Once you get Naruto talking about Ramen, nothing short than a thousand Vasto Lorde Hollows can make him stop talking about it.

"So, let's see that gigai." said Naruto.

"Sure, sure..." Kisuke took out the gigai, "Here you go. Now that'll be..." he looked around and saw that Naruto had disappeared with the gigai. "He did it again. I've lost count of how much he owes me... and that's no simple task."

Now, Naruto was very unique for a Hollow. The reason? He was so close to being a Shinigami it was scary. In fact, he was able to do anything a Shinigami or Hollow could do. This included using gigai.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Connections were an important thing to have. If Naruto didn't know the right Hollows in Hueco Mundo, he wouldn't have a long chain of informants there. If Naruto didn't have informants and spies in the Living world, he'd be out of luck. What Naruto didn't have and needed was an information network in Soul Society. But, this was nigh impossible.

No Hollow had ever penetrated Soul Society. But, not one of those Hollows were The Kitsune-Hollow, Uzumaki Naruto. He'd find some way to discover what was going on in Soul Society.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Class, we have a new student. Now, please show him some respect. This is-" the teacher was cut off by whoever was coming in. Ichigo couldn't care less. Just last week, Rukia started coming to school with him. In all honesty, it was driving him insane... He looked and saw something that would forever be burned into his memory.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Uzumaki Naruto... Prankster Extraordinaire!" exclaimed the new student before paint balling most of the class... Minus the teacher, of coarse.

Ichigo had taken cover underneath his desk.

_:Where the hell did this kid get a paintball gun?!:_ thought Ichigo, eyebrow twitching.

He got up from under his desk to look at the student a little more closely. Something was off about him... Ichigo looked and saw that the teacher had hearts in her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo turned to look at the class. His eyes widened considerably. Rukia followed his gaze and joined the rest of the class in staring and gawking at the sight before them.

Uzumaki Naruto had just made a masterpiece of art from the paint balls. The room, from most of the student's standpoint, looked like a beach during a sunset. Beautiful, yes. Amazing, yes. Impressive, yes again. A work of art that would make most painters turn green with envy, yes. A well-done prank, hell yes. Deserving of a detention...

Ichigo looked to see half of the school board considering labeling the kid a prodigy for art.

Deserving of a detention?

No.

The kid had spiky, blond hair and had sapphire blue eyes. _**(A/N: Naruto without whiskers in the school uniform.)**_ At this moment, Ichigo decided on one thing...

"I hate this kid."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Thank you, thank you.

But no applause are necessary.

Chapter two is coming soon, I assure you.

Review

Rate

Comment

Oh, and, if you have any questions, please ask.

I promise I'll answer.

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	2. Onlooker of the Shadows

Hello world, Slayer End here.

I just want to get this out of the way...

Q1; asked by 'Assault Godzilla': So what's Naruto's goal now that he's in Ichigo's school? Will he use him for 'connections'?

A1; response from 'Slayer End': Well, Naruto felt a new and powerful reiatsu in town. He's hunting down psychopaths and punishing them. He felt reiatsu from the school and decide to search there first. Connections will have to wait, though...

Q2; asked by 'Anon. Rev. Kame': The 2 swords he has, are they like Ukitake's (double swords) or does he really have 2 different Zanpakutou (since Kyuubi and Naruto are theoretically 2 different souls...)?!

A2; response from 'Slayer End': Naruto's got two souls fused as one. That's one reason for his two swords. The other... you'll have to wait and see.

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

Enjoy!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

_"Evil? What is evil? Iwa sent hundreds of their finest shinobi. Many of them probably had families or were doing their first A-Rank mission. Then, in a yellow flash, they all are slaughtered. Who's evil now?"_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

If what Naruto did the first day incredible, his other pranks were god-like. Ranging from laxative in the cake sent from the teacher's pet to putting itching and sneezing powder in the principle's desk. Today he put a dead squirrel in the girls' locker room. It made the students wonder what was going to happen next.

The teacher carefully walked into the room. She took the yard stick and poked her desk. She started to check for booby-traps. When there were none to be found in the entire room, she sat down.

She started to teach her lesson when she suddenly caught something in her eye. Naruto was grinning. Evilly. That grin was just pure evil...

The teacher continued with the lesson before Naruto started to snicker. Then she lost it.

"Where are they?! The itching powder! The dead squirrels! The laxatives! What are you up to Uzumaki?! I know there are traps in this room! Where are they?!" screamed the teacher.

"Honestly, there are no traps in this entire room." said Naruto, his grin threatened to tear his face in two.

She finally went insane. The teacher huddled into a corner and went into a fetal position, crying. Naruto couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"I got you!" he finally gasped out.

The teacher paled, "What did you do to me?!"

"Nothing." Naruto simply replied.

The teacher screamed and ran out from the class. Naruto started to do a victory dance. The rest of the class was gaping.

Rukia walked over to Naruto and asked, "What _did _you do?"

"Just what I said... nothing. She was so expectant of something happening that I decided to just have her go insane. I'd do it again... but, this is one of those one-time deals. If I try to do the same prank on a person twice, it won't have the element of surprise and wouldn't be as unique." replied Naruto.

Rukia was nodding in understanding. Ichigo simply listened in on what this kid was saying. Even if he didn't follow what Naruto said completely, he understood well enough to realize that to pull something like this off would take a lot of cunning and planning ahead. Pranks were an art for this kid.

"Hey, Naruto. Why do you pull pranks all the time anyway?" asked Ichigo.

Naruto's smile became nonexistant and he cast his gaze downwards. "I don't really think I should say..." stated Naruto.

Ichigo knew that expression. This kid probably lost somebody close to him and pulling pranks was his way of coping.

A devastating roar was heard. Naruto stilled for only a second before he relaxed. The teacher suddenly walked in only for Ichigo and Rukia to run by her and down the hallway in a whirlwind. Naruto calmly walked past the teacher and said, "We're going to the bathroom."

The teacher dumbly nodded.

Naruto walked down the hallway, following in Ichigo and Rukia's path.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Kuso!"

Ichigo wasn't doing too well with the giant Hollow they were facing.

The hollow looked like a giant crab with a turtle shell and tiger tail. There were black rings around the eyes on this Hollow's mask. Ichigo slashed at it again only for his attempt to end in vain.

Suddenly there was a whistling sound. Rukia and Ichigo looked just in time to see several ninja stars strike the crab-beast's hard shell. One of these stars was able to crack the shell slightly.

Then, in a puff of smoke, appeared somebody wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Two giant swords were strapped to his back. He had a black, skull-like mask covering his mouth and lower half of his slitted eyes from view.

"Shell Slash. Your crimes in life? You killed seven people and hid them under the floorboards of your home, hacking them to bits. Three women, two children, and one Male police officer sent to investigate. You hanged yourself to avoid getting caught. In death? Your crimes range from devouring four Shinigami to attacking several people who weren't even spiritually aware of you. Your next destination? Hell." ended the person before taking one of his swords off of his back.

There was a giant mouth on one side of the blade and a giant eye on the other side.

The person swung the blade down. The effects were almost instantaneous. Shell Slash was no more than a puff of black smoke being absorbed into the blade.

The person turned around to leave when Ichigo asked something.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ichigo.

"My name is for myself and few others to know. My identity is... The Kitsune-Hollow."

Rukia gasped and the Kitsune-Hollow disappeared.

"Hey Rukia, do you know what that guy was?" asked Ichigo.

"Well... the Kitsune-Hollow is supposed to be a myth. A black masked Hollow who sends wicked spirits to hell."

"But, how can he tell the difference between a good soul and an 'evil' soul? He _is_ a Hollow, right?"

"Nobody knows. There are so many legends about him that it's impossible to tell fact from fiction."

"So, what are we supposed to do if we ever see him again?" asked Ichigo.

"Slay him. He's a Hollow and he needs to move on to Soul Society."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

After school was over, Ichigo and Rukia were walking home. Then they saw something. The Kitsune-Hollow walking into an alley.

They ran to where said alley was and looked inside. Two trashcans on the right, a dumpster on the left. A few pipes in the back.

"Where the hell did he go?" asked Ichigo.

"Maybe he jumped onto the rooftops!" suggested Rukia.

As soon as they left the Alley to check the roof there was a puff of white smoke. One of the trashcans was revealed to be The Kitsune-Hollow.

"They're gonna have to put _way _more effort into finding me. I can't believe I got away _that _easily. Honestly. They don't make Shinigami like they used to..." He stopped talking when he realised that they were both standing in front of him. "Hm, spoke too soon... So, how on earth did you find me?" asked the Kitsune.  
"Who couldn't have with a blast of smoke that large?" questioned Ichigo.

"Damn, I never was good with chakra control..." muttered the Kitsune. "So let me guess, you're here to try and slay me?" asked the Kitsune.

"Well, yeah. You're a Hollow so-"

"You automatically assume that I'm a threat and try to slay me. Allow me to let you in on a little secret. I. Can't. Be. Slain." Cut in the Kitsune.

"I never would have taken you for the arrogant type." said Ichigo before rushing in.

A clean slash, the Kitsune-Hollow was cut in half. Then he started to laugh. He disappeared into the tell-tale smoke showing he'd been slain... Then, the smoke stopped and condensed. It started to spin around and The Kitsune-Hollow was reformed.

"I told you, I can never be slain. I can never be eaten. I can never move on. There are too many things I've left unfinished." said the Hollow. "Well, I'll be seein' ya. Ja ne!"

Before they could question him further, he disappeared.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Hello, Urahara-san." greeted Naruto.

"..."

"What, you're not going to ask about the Hollows I've punished today?"

"..."

"You're hiding under the desk and leaving the empty gigai just to drive me nuts."

"...why do you have to ruin my fun?" asked Kisuke coming out from under the desk.

"Because, it's too obvious. I'd be damned before I'm fooled by a prank as awful as this one... try having two gigai to keep them guessing." suggested Naruto.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, I'm tired as hell, I think I'll go to sleep." said Naruto before unrolling a futon and going passing out in the basement.

Had he stayed up any longer, he might have seen Rukia and Ichigo purchasing Gikongan, Soul Candy.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

The next day was rather awkward. Instead of Naruto pulling any pranks, Ichigo took the role of doing this by being rather... perverted today. Naruto was still getting over his laughs from watching Tatsuki beat the tar out of Ichigo. Naruto slowly shook his head. He still couldn't believe that there was a Mod-Soul around here. He knew for a fact that the _real _Kurosaki Ichigo would never do something so perverse...

Well, enough of those thoughts, time to get to work.

"So, Tatsuki-san... How long have you been with Ichigo-san, eh? I'd never have picked you two out to be a couple." said Naruto. _:And so the rumors begin...:_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_:Ichigo's acting nice today...:_ thought Naruto. He looked a little closer. The poor guy.

He walked up behind Tatsuki and asked, "So, what happened to him?"

"Today's the anniversary of his mother's death." responded Tatsuki.

Naruto nodded, "At least he's dealing with it."

"You act like you've lost somebody close to you."

"Almost everybody who was ever close to me, died already. Never knew my parents. I'm still trying to come to terms with it, but, I know it happened. I just wish it didn't..."

"Oh..." responded Tatsuki.

It was all she _could _say. From the sound of it, Naruto must have had a hard life.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto could feel his eye twitching. If he saw _one more person_, just one, acting like that freak from TV, he'd have a fit. He looked at Ichigo.

"You too?" asked Naruto.

"Hai. How the hell do these people worship that freak?" asked Ichigo.

"He's just a passing fad. In a few months, the ratings will plummet and his show will be canceled. Besides, you don't know the definition of worship." said Naruto, remembering Gai and Lee.

"Trust me when I say I know." said Ichigo, gesturing towards the large crowd of students with their arms crossed.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Spirits are always with us!"

Naruto stared and blinked.

"Maybe you know a _little _about worship. But, like I said, this is just a passing fad." He turned and saw Chad doing it too, "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that 16th bowl of Ramen last night..." Naruto murmured.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto was currently on his daily patrol when he saw Ishida Uryū. Uryū was obviously spiritually aware, but, what bothered Naruto wasn't the fact that he was spiritually aware, but the fact that he was a Quincy. Furthermore, he wasn't worried about the Quincy's unique ability to simply kill Hollows. What worried him was the fact that this kid was the 'Last Quincy'. Currently ranting about 'The Pride of the Quincy' and vengeance on the Shinigami. This kid sounded like the reincarnation of Sasuke.

His gaze drifted down to the Shinigami he was speaking to.

Ichigo and Rukia.

_:Why am I not surprised..?: _thought Naruto, sarcastically.

Then he took something out from his white outfit.

_:Hollow Bait?! Is this kid nuts?! If he takes out Hollow Bait here, who knows how many Hollows will show up!: _thought Naruto.

Just as he was about to jump and grab the bait, he stopped himself.

_:I have a secret. They can't know that 'Uzumaki Naruto' and 'The Kitsune-Hollow' are one-in-the-same. Kuso! I'll have to lean my Gigai somewhere and 'suddenly' appear... I hate keeping secrets!:_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Uryū crushed the Hollow Bait. Very soon, Hollows started to come from every direction. Chaos ensued.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_**(A/N: You all know how the events go if you watched the Anime or read the Manga. So I'm only going to explain Naruto's part in this little escapade.) **_

Naruto started to curse like a sailor the minute he saw the sheer amount of Hollows that appeared. Now, Naruto's powerful. His strength easily matched a Captain-Rank Shinigami. But, with his ability of being 'unslayable', he could probably fight a much more powerful captain on equal grounds.

Also, this was all Naruto's strength. He didn't believe in hiding behind Kyuubi's power or making an illusion of his strength. Hell, he didn't believe in illusions whatsoever.

Because of this, Naruto had become rather intelligent in the 150 years he'd been a Hollow. So, he knew when a situation was either hopeless or really hard to get out of.

But, old habits die hard. Did Naruto _really_ care if the situation was hopeless?

No.

He charged, both swords drawn, releasing massive portions of Kyuubi's old energy. His eyes slitted and glowing red.

Malice... fury... hatred... anger...

Right now, these words described Naruto perfectly. The Hollows didn't stand a chance.

A Hollow leaped at him from his left.

Naruto ducked and spun, slashing the Hollow in two.

Naruto removed one of his special Fuuma Shuriken and threw it with all his might.

Six Hollows were slain.

Another approached from behind.

Naruto impaled the Hollow with both of his swords.

Placing his swords on his back, Naruto started to form a Rasengan with a combination of reiatsu and chakra.

One Rasengan in each hand.

He blew the Hollows to bits with each of his attacks.

Another, larger, Hollow started to barrel through the rest of them to attack Naruto.

Naruto started doing hand-signs.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Three clones appeared.

Naruto held out his right hand and started to pump demon chakra and reiatsu into it.

The clones got to work, one clone to spin the chakra, one clone to mix wind chakra, and the last clone to blend in the reiatsu.

Naruto smirked.

"Unstoppable, everlasting, eternal, invincible. With the right hand of Kami, pass down judgement, with Hell's wind, obliterating all demons. Hadō Ikko-Hyaku Cero: Oni-Fūton: Reiatsu Rasengan!"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

End of Ch. II

Hell yeah!

Ok, there are definitely going to be questions about this.

First of all: I included the Rasengan because it not only was a request but because it was one of Naruto's favorite techniques and I was eager to make a new Bleach Variation of it.

Second: Naruto can use chakra because his soul bonded with Kyuubi's. Any technique he could use in life, he can do in death, and then some.

Third: while Naruto has bonded with Kyuubi's soul, that doesn't mean he has full control over all of the demon's chakra. In Naruto's Hollow form, he is far more capable of utilizing the Kyuubi's chakra without negative side effects while in his current form, he could possibly kill himself with the power.

Fourth: Here's a rough translation for Naruto's most recent technique...

"Hadō Ikko-Hyaku Cero: Oni-Fūton Reiatsu Rasengan"

"Way of Destruction 100 Zero: Demon-Wind Spirit Pressure Spiral Sphere"

Creating an untold amount of energy, the blast decimates any and all enemies struck by the blow. To limit the destruction, Naruto made the technique so that it only harms anything that can utilize Chakra or Reiatsu, is a Hollow, or is a Shinigami (Just in case).

The attack goes as far as completely decimating the target enemies, killing them 'A hundred times and leaving them with zero'.

The attack has an incredible range, going as far as 20 miles after being shot, but, the technique loses strength after each mile it goes without hitting a target.

For example, anything within the first mile of the attack is going to be destroyed, but, if they are hit with the technique from 20 miles away, it will feel like being struck with an unusually powerful Cero or one of the Hadō spells in the mid-20s.

So far, the only known way of surviving the attack is to either move out of range or dodge it.

Because of the attack's strength, Naruto is rendered incapable of using anything more than 1 percent of his total chakra and reiatsu combined, leaving him at the strength of an injured member of the 4th division incapable of healing himself.

Also, due to the displayed amount of strength, it usually scares off Hollows.

Or the Hollows will simply leave because Naruto no longer has enough Reiatsu to fill them, or they realise he is 'unslayable' so they go in search of edible prey.

Shinigami aren't as easily swayed and it usually becomes a gamble.

Sometimes the attack will simply act as a signal for several more, stronger Hollows to show up.

Thanks to Naruto's 'connections' he doesn't nearly need to worry about this as much as other Shinigami.

Now, fifth: In any Naruto fic, Naruto has at least one super attack, so why stop now?

Sixth: I summed up about 14 episodes of the series for those of you who don't know.

Now, if you've got any questions, ask away!

Review

Rate

Comment

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	3. Alone in the World

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

Enjoy!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

_"In my life, I've been called a lot of things. Demon, monster... fox. Even now, at first glance, people think I'm a monster. I hope that I can one day pass on knowing somebody called me a hero..."_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto walked into the classroom just in time to hear a conversation going on. Ichigo and his friends were talking about yesterday. Turns out, they all felt that last attack. Naruto let out a small smirk and looked at the teacher. He was new, the last one quit her job after dealing with Naruto's pranks for too long. Currently, said teacher was removing several tacs from his rear end. He sat down again only for a part of the ceiling to give way and a masive pile of garbage buried the poor teacher. Naruto grinned and laughed.

After a few seconds he noticed something. Everybody was glaring at him. Naruto nervously laughed as the teacher walked out of the room to clean himself and quit his job.

Then it hit them. The smell. That horrible, awful stench. Students started to clear out of the room. Soon, only Naruto was left.

He fungered a string that was currently tied around his forefinger. He pulled it torwards him slightly.

The tiles underneath the garbage moved out of the way and the filth fell to the lower floor. Then, they flipped over. It looked like there was never a mess.

Naruto took out some air fresheners, ramen scented, and set them up all over the room.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"The amount of energy that was released yesterday was nothing less than impossible." Uryū stated.

"But, that energy _was _released and we've got to find out whatever did that. It was enough to cause that giant Hollow to show up!" said Ichigo.

"We could try Urahara-san's shop."suggested Rukia.

Chad and Orihime gave her a confused glance.

"We'll explain on the way." said Ichigo.

"Say, what're you talking about? Wait... more importantly, why wasn't _I _invited?" asked a voice.

The group of friends stiffened and slowly turned to see the one person who would cause possibly the most trouble imagineable. Uzumaki Naruto was looking at them.

"It's nothing! We just formed a club and are meeting at an average, normal candy shop." lied Ichigo.

Naruto blinked twice. "Pretty wierd club if you ask me." said Naruto shrugging and turning around. "Oh, by the way. What's a Hollow?" asked Naruto.

The group's blood ran cold.

"Is that the name of your group? Hollows? It makes sense, several people who are part of a whole. So, you obviously meant the energy of excitement spread from an unknown member of your club. That would mean that your club could be really big. So, another play on words comes to mind. Meaning 'big' for you 'Hollow' club members must mean one of those people who started this whole thing. But, I'm too lazy to really join something like that. You go on your merry way. Oh, and, don't worry. Your club is probably a secret and I respect those. I promise I won't say a word of this to anyone, and I never go back on a promise." finished Naruto.

The group just blinked.

"Well, you got us. I trust you won't say a word of this to anyone?" asked Uryū playing the role of a club member.

"I promised didn't I?" said Naruto with a big grin.

He then turned and left, a shocked group still trying to recover.

"Damn, that kid's smart. If he was spiritually aware, we'd be in trouble." said Rukia.

The group nodded their heads in conformation. Too close.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in a futon inside of one of the Urahara shop's spare rooms.

Then he heard it.

"Urahara-teme, what the _fuck_ could you have done?" mumbled an angry blond, who had, until now, been enjoying his sleep.

He got up and out of bed. Got dressed. Walked into the room and... And he saw a battered and beaten Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kuso! What the hell happened Kisuke?!" yelled Naruto.

He was _really _angry. The last time he called Urahara Kisuke by his irst name was when he caught Kisuke selling porn magazines to little kids.

It was one of the most frightening moments of Kisuke's life. Naruto had tested his newest attack against the poor guy and almost killed him _**(A/N: See Ch. II)**_.

Moral of the story: don't piss Naruto off.

"Soul Society came to retrieve Rukia." Kisuke said slightly nervous.

"Well that's perfect... just perfect..." said Naruto. Kisuke wasn't sure whether Naruto was being honest or sarcastic.

"Really?" asked Kisuke.

"Actually, yes. I need informants in Soul Society and this just might be the oppurtunity I've been waiting for. Also, if we're going to do what I think we're going to do... then, I'll be the first Hollow to ever enter the Seiretei. No, not just the Seiretei, Soul Societ in general!" Naruto started to drool over the thought. "Anyway, we've got to stabalize his condition. I'll go get Tessai-san."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

If it weren't for Tessai, Ichigo would have died. But, he wasn't ready to accept a life without Rukia. No way in hell.

"How do I become a Shinigami again?" asked Ichigo to Kisuke.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_One Month Later_

Training was hard... but, it was rewarding.

"Alright, I've got a few friends coming to meet you four on your little journey to the Seiretei. This," he said gesturing towards a cat, "Is Yoruichi. Now, where's the other one..."

"Hello world!" yelled a voice from behind the entire group.

Everyone except Yoruichi and Kisuke paled. They turned to look and saw...

"Yo."

Uzumaki Naruto...

"What?!" exclaimed Ichigo. "_He's_ spiritually aware?!"

"You can get rid of the gigai now." said Kisuke.

Naruto looked down, "Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" he asked.

"Well, we've got something to do. So, make the greeting short."

"Fine, Urahara-teme." there was a small flash and the figure that holding the gigai looked completely different from what they were expecting.

His hair style was the same, but, it had red and black highlights and was a darker shade of yellow.

He had a black fox-skull mask, broken so that his cheeks, forehead, and the top half of his slitted-sapphire eyes.

He had an open, black cloak with red clouds outlined white.

Underneath it he wore an orange and black outfit.

He had two swords the same size of Ichigo's unreleased blade on his back.

_**(A/N: Same outfit as chapters 1 and II.)**_

"Uzumaki Naruto, Kitsune-Hollow. At your service." he said with a mock-bow.

When he got up, he noticed that all of the group, except for Yoruichi and Kisuke, had their weapons poised to strike and destroy. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"OK, Urahara-teme. Are you just going to stand there and be your old, perverted scientist self? Or are you going to call off your dogs?" said Naruto.

Their weapons tensed and they became even more prepared to kill him.

Naruto sighed, "You know, those attacks aren't going to work..." He noticed that they showed no signs of hesitation if he tried anything.

These kids were really on edge.

_:I'd might as well show them... but, still... this is going to hurt like a fuckin' bitch!: _Naruto thought. "From left to right. Orihime, your brother was a worthless scumbag that deserved death, same with your mom and your grandpa, Strawberry and Quincy-bitch respectively. Chad, you're a sad, scared, little, cowardly Mexican who'll never be able to see things through."

They each unleashed their most powerful attacks on him, right off the bat... It gave tell-tale signs that he had been killed by the Quincy's arrow...

Then his body reformed to what it was before he was attacked.

"There, now you know. I'm unslayable, unkillable, and, thus, I'm invincible... well, sort of. I hope you each realize I only said those things to demonstrate my invulnerability. I didn't mean a word of it." said Naruto.

"You Sick Fuck! You think you can play with emotions like that?! Because of some of those things you mentioned, we're alone in the world!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Kisuke winced, an action noticed by Uryū. He looked at Naruto, who now had an air of seriousness around him and took a few steps back.

"Alone? Alone?! You think you're alone?! At least you _knew _your parents! At least you have two sisters and a father! I never knew my parents! My life, growing up, was a living hell! From the time I was 3 years old, people attacked me. Hell, everybody in my entire village wanted me dead. But, I'd always just jump back up. Here's my schedule when I was only 4 years old. Get up early. Run from place to place, sticking to the shadows. Go to the Ramen stand unnoticed. Get the shit beaten out of me. Have all the children run away from me because their parents told them I was a demon. Then, finally, return to my rundown, old apartment that has been either burned to the ground or vandalized again. You know what one parent told me when I tried to play with her daughter? 'You demon filth. I won't allow you to poison the mind of my child. Go die somewhere.' Oh here's another favorite, 'Hey it's the demon. Let's kill him before he does anything to harm our village.' You know? I was thrown out of the orphanage when I was 5. I couldn't take two steps without receiving a punch to the gut and somebody spitting in my face. Sometimes I'd get cornered inside of allies by mobs of people. All they wanted to do was strike me. Here's some of my medical reports.

"3 years old- broken legs, fractured left forearm. 3rd degree burns covering most of the body. Fractured skull, possible concusion. Released next day.

"4 years old- poisoned, several stab wounds, three fingers cut off. Left femur, shattered. Several broken ribs. Internal bleeding. Released next day.

"5 years old- impaled by a rusty pipe. Arms and legs shattered. Severe burns to the chest. Released next day.

"6 years old... Well, I was in a coma for about a month, not sure what happened really. One minute, I'm enjoying the sunset from the village monument. The next, I'm thrown from the top of a mountain.

"7 years old- this was a personal favorite of mine. I was going to the doctors for my daily check-up and they stabbed me in several places and crashed me through a window. I was already released.

"8 years old- I was attacked and mauled by several dogs. I needed an organ doner... so they thought 'Hey, it's the Demon Child. Give him some random animal organ. That's more than he deserves.'

"9 years old- crucified in front of the town and almost burned to death. Later found to be possibly suicidal.

"10 years old- throat and wrists slit by an uknown assassin. Remarkable recovery, released next day.

"11 years old- I was in a critical condition and my machine was unplugged by the doctors six times.

"12 years old- massive beating. Severe physical and mental trauma.

"I finally died when I was 13. My closest friend stabbed me in the heart. One of my only friend, might I add. I'll bet any sum of money that the people of my home had a festival because I was finally dead." Naruto ended. "Now, if we're going to save Rukia-san, we'd better get moving." said Naruto, grinning again.

Uryū picked this time to speak to Naruto. "How is it that you were able to survive so many situations like that?"

Naruto simply took out a knife and cut his palm with it, the cut healing almost instantly.

"I have a very good healing ability, but, even it has limitations. Otherwise, I'd be alive right now!" said Naruto with a grin.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

End of Ch. III

So Cool.

Ask as many questions as you want and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.

Review

Rate

Comment

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	4. The Ultimate Prank

Slayer End speaking.

I'd just like to say the answers to a few questions.

Questions asked by 'Assault Godzilla'

Q1: So how's Naruto gonna make "connections" once they're in the Soul Society?

A1: Naruto has his ways. He can easily make allies with... well, just about anyone. All he needs is time.

Q2: How will all the Shinigami react to see the hollow of legend?

A2: How do you think? There has never been a Hollow in the Seiretei before. So, they're going to flip out, legend or not.

Q3: What happens when Naruto crosses paths with Aizen?

A3: That will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

Q4: Will we get to see Naruto go all out?

A4: Same answer as 3.

Q5: Is he gonna help out everybody in their situations or do what he wants?

A5: He's going to do what he can. Right now, he's on a different mission than the rest of the group, but, if they are in serious trouble and he can help, he will.

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

Enjoy!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

_"Immortality. To never be killed, no matter how severe the injury. Sounds like a pretty sweet deal, right? Immortality. You'll never see your loved ones again. You'll never go to heaven or hell. All your friends will age and die while you must watch from the sidelines. Sounds like a curse, right? Immortality, a double-edged sword."_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Getting in the tunnel was the easy part. Getting out? Well... there were some definite difficulties.

"Say, Yoruichi-san, what ore those lights behind us?" asked Orihime.

Naruto looked at Yoruichi and saw the pang of worry that crossed the cat's face. His eyes widened and Naruto picked up the pace and ran out of the tunnel.

"What's up with him?" asked Ichigo.

"He saw I was worried, so he ran faster. That thing behind us is the cleaner. It comes through the tunnel once a week. Get going!"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto, being first out made a run for the Seiretei, using shinobi speeds.

He heard an explosion in the distance, coming from the portal. He would have turned to see if the others were alright, but, a gut feeling told him they were fine. He just ran faster.

His speed was incredible.

He saw the wall that separated the Rukongai from the Seiretei and realized something.

The wall was meant to withstand reiatsu, not chakra.

Naruto started to charge an attack with his right palm.

"Rasengan!" he yelled.

There was a massive hole in the wall. Naruto nodded his head.

"I definitely should consider spending a vacation here..." he muttered.

Then he made a mad dash. Straight through the crowd of gathered Shinigami.

"Tōton Jutsu." Naruto quickly muttered, disappearing from the sight of all the Shinigami present.

He made a mad dash for the tower in the center of the Seiretei. He grinned and pulled out a scroll. There was a puff of smoke and then, there were several paint cans, a mop, and a ramen bowl.

"Time for me to show them the art of pranking." said Naruto with a massive grin, invisible past the remnants of his skull mask. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Yamamoto-Sama! There are ryoka currently inside of Rukongai! Also, one of them has broken through the wall and is inside of the Seiretei!" reported the messenger.

"What?!"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Now, _that_ is what I'd call one of my best works." said Naruto, smugly. Observing his prank.

With the aid of his clones, he had successfully put graffiti all over an entire area of the Seiretei. You couldn't go ten feet without seeing the picture of a chibi fox using the one-fingered salute.

Naruto started to laugh and looked down to see if his ramen bowl was still there. It was gone. He turned around to start the search for his ramen. He stopped. There, in front of him, were about two hundred blood-thirsty Shinigami.

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Yosh! Which one of you took my bowl of ramen? Fess up, and I won't hurt you... much." Naruto muttered the last part, but, the message was very clear. He wasn't scared of the number of Shinigami in front of him, he was only worried about his ramen bowl.

Several Shinigami face-faulted.

"I took it, you freak!" yelled a fat member from squad 11.

He doubled over in pain and fell forwards, unconscious.

"_That_ was for taking _my_ ramen." said Naruto, who was now standing over the fallen Shinigami.

Several Shinigami drew their swords and attacked him. After a few seconds, they were standing over the now dead form of the fat Shinigami.

"_That _was for calling _me _a freak." said Naruto, standing in the same place the Shinigami first saw him.

Realization dawned on them, they had just killed one of their own. A severe crime under most circumstances. What the hell had they done?

They started to scream and run around. They stopped when they saw feathers falling from the sky.

"Wow. I love Genjutsu and the Kawarime. Alone, they're strong. But, together, they're phenomenal." commented Naruto.

Every one of the Shinigami were asleep. Every last one of them... well... except for the one they stabbed half to death. He was heaving, gasping for breath.

Naruto shrugged, "Eh, the medics will get him."

Naruto observed the Shinigami. They were asleep. One of them was bleeding to death. This one...

"In life, a petty thief who made it big with armed robbery. Recently, you killed off two of your own comrades to move up in status. You're incredibly weak in terms of other Shinigami, yet, you plan to betray your captain and kill him with your followers. I think they'll be able to deal without you." said Naruto, killing the fat shinigami and torching the body.

He had all of the deceased Shinigami's memories, and, as an added bonus, this one didn't unlock his shikai yet. So, Naruto was able to use a henge and walked out of the area like nothing happened. They wouldn't know what happened to this one until it was too late.

His cover name?

Hiruke Sasuru.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"What the hell happened here?" asked Captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō, mostly to himself, as he surveyed the graffiti and knocked out Shinigami.

He looked at a nearby wall and saw something that made him freeze, no pun intended.

"Captain?" Matsumoto Rangiku looked over at her captain and followed his gaze. Gasping, several shinigami that were with them took a look at what the captain and his Lieutenant were staring so intently at.

A single wall with no graffiti on it except for a single message.

It read:

'_My name? You don't need to know right now. My identity? You should know...'_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

'Sasuru' looked around the corner. He slowly continued.

"Hey, you!" 'Sasuru' turned around and saw Captain Zaraki Kenpachi.

Getting into character, 'Sasuru' saluted.

"Y-Yes! Captain Zaraki sir!"

Zaraki frowned.

"You're pretty good at disguising yourself." replied Kenpachi.

'Sasuru' visibly paled.

"W-What do you mean, sir?" asked 'Sasuru'.

"Drop the act, impostor." said Kenpachi as his pink-haired Lieutenant peeked over his shoulder.

"Ken-chan's right. Fatty-chan was really weak. You have way more reiatsu than he could _ever _hope for. But, I'll give you points for trying." said Kusajishi Yachiru.

'Sasuru' sighed. In a poof of smoke, Naruto stood there.

"Was my disguise _really _that transparent." said Naruto.

"Actually it was pretty good, if you had kept up with the act, we might have just passed it off as you training. Thank Kami you killed the fat slob. I've always just hated him and had my suspicions he was planning something." said Kenpachi.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that you want to fight me?" asked Naruto, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yes!" said Kenpachi, an insane look in his eyes.

Naruto sighed and took out his swords, there was no avoiding it.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_'...It is my purpose in life to send the truly despicable souls to hell. I can not stop and I will not stop. There is too much to be done for me to leave before it is unfinished...'_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_:Kuso I'm getting thrashed:_ thought Naruto.

He had gotten several good hits in, but Kenpachi just continued to beat the tar out of Naruto.

_:I need to do something! OK, Shikai or Hollow form?: _

Naruto barely dodged a strike to the head.

_:Shikai...: _

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_'...For their crimes in life and death, they must go to hell. Otherwise, I will fight with non-lethal force...'_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto put away one of his Zanpakutou.

"9 strikes of heaven... Exist Kyuubi!" yelled Naruto.

There was a massive flash of light.

Naruto stood there, his mask was gone.

In his right hand, he held a sword where, instead of a blade, nine tails were revealed. His cloak was white with blue clouds, outlined black. His eyes were Sapphire blue, piercing, and without slits. Under his cloak, his bare chest was visible to the world. Scars were all over his body form both when he was alive and from after he had died.

Sun-kissed, blond hair was visible as well as Tsunade's old necklace. _**(A/N: Bare-chested Naruto with the sword and an Akatsuki cloak that's colors have been reversed.)**_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_'...I will use lethal force if I must. But, know this. You will not be able to beat me. You can come close, but you'll never win. I end this by saying, good luck with those ryoka. You'll have your hands full with em'. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Kitsune-Hollow'_

"Matsumoto. Get the captains here to see this. There's a Hollow in the Seiretei."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Kenpachi was having some of the most fun he'd ever had in his entire life.

This battle was incredible.

He felt so exhilarated.

He felt amazing.

He felt... pain?

Then nothing.

Naruto sadly smiled and removed one of Kyuubi's tails from Kenpachi's gut.

Naruto didn't kill Kenpachi, but, the poor guy was in a critical condition.

He had long since lost his eye patch, even that didn't help him.

Naruto had a few cuts, but, was fine.

"Best get him some medical attention before he kicks the bucket. He has a good soul. I'd hate to see such a great warrior like him pass on so suddenly." said Naruto to Yachiru.

Yachiru, while shaken by her close friend's defeat, quickly understood the situation and carried Kenpachi away.

_:Those two are just like Zabuza and Haku...:_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Th-The Kitsune-Hollow!"

All the captains, except for Kenpachi, and their Lieutenants were presently looking at the wall.

Out of all the captains and their Lieutenants, very few of them knew who the Kitsune-Hollow was, or if he was real.

Yamamoto turned and looked at each of the captains and Lieutenants.

He sighed.

"What I'm about to tell you, has been a well-kept secret for over 100 years. The Kitsune-Hollow first appeared when Captain Soifon was still in the academy. She and a squad of twelve other Shinigami left for the living world on a Hollow-hunt. We underestimated the Hollow's strength and there were only 3 survivors. We still aren't too sure of what happened there, only Captain Soifon knows for certain." said Yamamoto.

Taking that as her cue, Soifon continued, "We were going to be killed when something blocked the attack. It was a Hollow that looked like a 9-tailed-fox. What was really peculiar about this was the fact that the hollow had a _black_ mask. He didn't want to kill us. He actually asked if we were alright. With the help of my remaining teammates, we left the area. But, I was able to hear him say a few crimes that the other Hollow apparently committed in life. From the sounds of it, the Kitsune-Hollow only kills Shinigami or eats Hollows that he knows are going to hell." said Soifon.

"Ken-chan was beaten up by somebody who had a black Hollow mask covering part of his face. But he said that Ken-chan was a good soul who he didn't want to pass." said Yachiru, her cheerfulness was actually gone for once.

It was always unnerving when the person you relied on to lighten the mood was suddenly darkening it further. The Captains and Lieutenents were really worried now. Anything that could put Kenpachi into a critical condition was worth worrying about.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

It was the middle of the night. Naruto lied on his back, looking at the stars.

"Hey, who are you?" asked a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. There was no way that he...

"Dobe! Turn around so I can see you."

Naruto's eyes widened exponentially and he spun around.

There he stood.

"It's one of those Ryoka! Let's the Baka!" yelled another voice.

Naruto's eyes widened to full capacity.

_:Sasuke-teme?! Sakura-chan?!:_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

End of Chapter IV.

There's nothing quite like a good cliffhanger.

Wouldn't you agree?

Well...

Review

Rate

Comment

Ask questions, and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.

Night-night!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	5. coup d'etat

Slayer End here!

I'd just like you to know that it's time for the disclaimer and stuff... yeah...

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Bleach and I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have a life-size replica of the earth currently in orbit around Jupiter... yeah...

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

Enjoy!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

_"You know what one of the most important lessons I ever learned was? To look underneath the underneath. Now, that's the only thing I __can__ do. It sucks having my kind of observational skills..._

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

It was the middle of the night. Naruto lied on his back, looking at the stars.

"Hey, who are you?" asked a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. There was no way that he...

"Dobe! Turn around so I can see you."

Naruto's eyes widened exponentially and he spun around.

There he stood.

"It's one of those Ryoka! Let's the Baka!" yelled another voice.

Naruto's eyes widened to full capacity.

_:Sasuke-teme?! Sakura-chan?!:_

There they were. Sure, they were a little older looking... but it was definitely them.

Sakura with her pink hair and green eyes. A small, blue diamond was on her forehead.

Sasuke had the same black eyes and hair in a duck-ass style.

Both of them were in standard shinigami attire.

_**(A/N: Basically, Sasuke and Sakura's post-time skip bodies in shinigami attire. With Sakura having a small, blue diamond on her forehead as the sole exception.)**_

Sasuke's eyes turned red.

_:Sharingan!? What the hell?! How can he use chakra?!:_

"Die Ryoka!" yelled Sakura.

She removed her Zanpakutou from her hilt, Naruto was behind her in an instant and knocked her out.

"You monster! If you hurt her I'll-" started Sasuke.

"You'll what? What will you do? Swear an undying oath of vengeance against me? Become a cold-hearted, hate-filled soul? Kill your best friend?" asked Naruto, barely containing his anger.

Sasuke _was _his closest friend. But now, he didn't want anything to do with him. Sasuke killed him, that pretty much cut their remaining bonds right there.

"What the hell are you rambling about?!" exclaimed Sasuke, confused.

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke... he didn't remember him. _:Guess I'll have to jog the fucking Teme's memory!:_

"You don't remember who you were in life, do you? I suppose that if you remembered, I wouldn't have a hostage... traitor!"

"Wha-?!"

"I remember every painful detail of my life, from the day I was born, to the day i died, to this very moment... right here. Uchiha Sasuke... you killed me." said Naruto.

Sasuke stood there, shocked at what he was hearing. He had killed somebody when he was alive?

"Who were you to me?" asked Sasuke, still getting over the shock.

He was going to ask this ryoka how he knew his name... but, if he killed this ryoka while they were both alive, that answered one question. But now... traitor? What was this ryoka talking about?

"We were best friends and you killed me for the sake of your misguided revenge. You fucker. There hasn't been a single night I've slept that I haven't dreamt about that day. You should be sent to hell... but your later deeds made up for it. Perhaps when you truly remember what happened... you'll understand. Now, who is she to you?" asked Naruto.

"My wife."

"Ah... I always knew you two would get together, married here or before you died? Probably before... It would make sense as to why she's expecting."

"How did you-"

"I heard two separate heart beats. The slightly enlarged stomach is also a good indicator. Uchiha-san. You and your wife, Sakura, were some of my closest friends. Oh well... Times change." Naruto turned and took a look around.

It was morning.

"Time flies..." murmured Naruto.

"What's your name?" asked Sasuke.

"You must either remember me, or learn my name when I see fit. For now... I'm just that random, crazy ryoka who broke into Soul Society. Well... Ja ne!" said Naruto before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

A few days later... we find Naruto sitting on one of the higher points of the seireitei, surrounded by hundreds of now sleeping shinigami.

He looked to the sky and saw an orb of light hit the shield surrounding the seireitei.

He started to count down. "5... 4... 3..." there were a few explosions and a massive blast of light, "...2... 1... Boom."

The ball exploded and Naruto watched as the group who had entered with him fell from the orb in multiple directions.

"That should prove as a useful distraction." said Naruto with a smirk.

He gripped his blades, removed them from his back, and started to charge through the Seireitei.

Causing as much havoc as possible.

He henged into a shinigami.

"Ryoka! Ryoka are everywhere! There must be hundreds!" he screamed running past several other shinigami.

He turned a corner, created a hundred Kagebunshin with little to no smoke, and used some genjutsu and Kawarime.

He uttered a scream from the fake shinigami and drew the attention of countless others.

Then they saw they were outnumbered by 100 to 1 and each of their enemies had at least 5 times as much reiatsu as them.

One of the Naruto clones stepped forwards, the group stepped back.

The Kagebunshin charged, the shinigami ran for their lives.

When Naruto was certain that the shinigami had left, he dispelled the clones and laughed his ass off.

"Kitsune-Hollow: 1, Shinigami: YOU AIN'T GOT NOTHING!"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

The captains knew that the Kitsune-Hollow was in the seireitei, and that now there were a few more ryoka there too.

What worried them was the reports of hundreds of Ryoka that had entered the seireitei by unknown means.

It could only get better from here...

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Checklist time! So, Yoruichi made it. Ichigo and someone else... probably from the Rukongai... made it. Orihime, Chad, and Uryū... made it. Add me, that's the whole group. Well, I personally think that the seireitei is in for a whole hell of a lot of trouble." said Naruto with a grin.

"I agree fully." said, another, voice behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around an looked at the owner of the voice.

Yoruichi.

"Damn, you're pretty fast when you want to be, Yoruichi-san." said Naruto.

The cat simply did a gesture similar to shrugging and asked, "What do you think their chances are now?"

"Honestly, 4 to 1. It still isn't looking too good for them... but, with what's going on inside of the Seireitei right now, their chances are like... 1.5 to 1 with a few major losses and possible casualty."

"What?"

"There's something going on in Soul Society and I don't like it. I suspect that at least one of the captains are up to something. I've got the Captains of the 3rd and 12th division under suspicion. But, I haven't gotten close enough to know exactly what they're up to. I'm certain that something bad is going to happen soon. A cout de ta."

"Rebellion?!" Yoruichi sounded genuinely surprised.

"It's nothing to be worried about right now... But, I'm certain that this is going to come back to haunt us later. Just keep this conversation in the back of your mind right now. You've got enough on your... eh... paws to deal with as is."

"...you know that I'm only transformed into a cat... right?"

"Really?! That means that it's an illusion that can be dispelled!" Naruto brought his hands into a seal, "Kai!"

Yoruichi transformed into a dark skinned, purple-haired...

"Yoruichi! You were a girl?!"

Yoruichi's naked form face planted.

Naruto felt blood trickle down his nose.

"...Nice angle..."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Hanatarou was feeling lucky today.

All the people from the 11th division that would usually pick on him were being tended to by medics.

He suddenly saw two figures run around from the corner.

Two of the Ryoka.

Ryoka?!

They grabbed him.

He was now being held hostage by the two figures.

Several people from the 11th division were following them and probably planned on killing him and the Ryoka.

Hanatarou's luck ran out today.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Ah yes... the sewers. This brings back memories." commented Naruto.

He heard arguing up ahead.

He turned a corner and saw Ichigo and two other people, probably inhabitants of Soul Society.

"Konnichiwa Strawberry-san!" greeted Naruto, earning a stifled laugh from the other two.

"You! How the hell did _you_ get here?!" yelled Ichigo.

"...ano... I broke into the Seireitei on the first day, Ichigo-san. I was planning on making part of the 12th division's lab cave in from an implosion in the sewers... but, I've decided to do something else!" he quickly put down a scroll and ran the other direction, hiding behind a corner.

Ichigo jumped into the river of sewage before the scroll suddenly exploded in a blast of white smoke.

Ganju and Hanatarou were running around in circles.

Ichigo popped his head out of the dirty water.

"What the hell did you do to them?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh, I just thought it would be funny to put them in a genjutsu. They think they're on fire." Ganju and Hanatarou suddenly jumped into the river of filth. "You jumped in thinking the scroll would explode, so... I guess that, since the end results _were _the same, it's still funny." said Naruto before laughing. "Now, I'm off to implode stuff, pull pranks, and solve mysteries. You 3 just enjoy yourselves, Ok?"

Naruto turned and ran off in the direction they came from.

"What the hell-" started Ganju.

"Who in Kami's name-" started Hanatarou.

"Don't ask." said Ichigo, instantly ending their questioning.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

The next morning...

Naruto stood, silent, on the tower opposite of the bloody mess.

Naruto was worried. The place wreaked of genjutsu. He could easily see through the illusion. This 'Captain Aizen' wasn't dead. His supposed corpse was just one of the finest forms of genjutsu that Naruto had ever seen.

Either there was a captain being held hostage, or somebody had just taken Mayuri's place as a suspect for the possible revolt.

Whatever the case... this needed an investigation.

_:Oh yeah... almost forgot.:_

"Katsu." muttered Naruto, bringing his hands into a seal.

There was the sound of something crashing.

One of the lower level shinigami ran up to one of the captains.

"Captain! Part of the 12th Division's headquarters has caved into the sewers! No casualties, but over a century of research on the Kitsune-Hollow have been destroyed!"

_:I __am__ the greatest.:_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

That concludes Ch. V.

Ask your questions and I shall answer them for you personally.

Review

Rate

Comment

Oh!

...And before I forget...

I'm issuing a challenge to my readers.

I want you to write down any ideas for an OC I'll be adding in the later chapters.

I'll set up a poll for the 3 I think are best.

Whichever has the highest will appear in this fanfic.

CU L8R

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	6. Your Crimes?

Konnichiwa!

It's your favorite homicidal... I mean _humble_, author... Slayer End!

Alright...

I guess I didn't make the rules for the OC competition too specific, did I?

OK!

1) Give me a solid description of the character's appearance and personality.

2) There is no preference to what the OC can be... All types will be accepted(Vaizard, Arrancar, Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy, Gifted Human and/or Spirit).

3) I don't need diddly about their past. I'm telling you now, unless some event in any of this new OCs life caused them to look or act differently then I'll accept that... but! No biographies all about their pasts.

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

Enjoy!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

_"Every day I'm alive I wonder... 'what's the point?' Life is just so fleeting. In a few million years, the entire human race will be destroyed. So... why do anything? The answer: Because it's right."_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Hm... this Ichigo kid has finally earned my respect. But, even if it _was_ Yoruichi... Exposing herself to _2_ captains! What the fuck was she thinking?! Ah well, this doesn't directly concern me... it just means that my job has just become easier. Besides... Rukia-san's safe. That's obvious, if Yoruichi is good with this 3 day thing. But, what of the rest of the Seireitei?" Naruto finished quietly as he watched from afar.

He leaped down from his high perch and started to run throughout the Seireitei. He continued until he saw something. Something... wrong. Two officers were duking it out in the courtyard. This whole thing with Aizen really screwed up the place.

What's worse, there was a clear and evident rift between the ranks of all the shinigami. This meant that a civil war or revolution would occur very soon...

Too soon for Naruto's taste.

He quickly henged into an obviously superior officer.

"Hey, you 2 runts! Get your asses out there! We've got another Ryoka sighting!" Naruto yelled at the officers.

That ended their feud.

They rushed out.

Naruto smirked and dispelled the henge. Time to take a good look around and determine the ring leader in this circus of trouble.

Naruto walked on and sighted a large number of KO'd shinigami.

"Kuso! I'm starting to travel in circles! Everywhere I look, I see another shinigami I've knocked out. Why me?!"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_3 days later_

"Took me a while, but I finally broke into the famed 'Central 46 Chambers'!" Naruto took a good look around. Had it not been for his enhanced sight and night-vision, he'd never have seen the dead bodies of all the different '46' council members. Naruto uttered a low whistle, "Well... whoever did this was easily an above-average captain. Also, this guy did it with an unreleased Zanpakutou. Neat-o. Though... there are 3 different cut marks from all the bodies. Meaning, this guy had two helpers. That looks like a stab wound, easily Gin's style. This one was done by somebody who heard him, the lights were obviously on in this fight. This last one looks like a Jack-o-lantern that was just crapped in, thrown in the street, set on fire... yeah. Too graphic. But, all this gore has a hint of finesse so I've found our killer captains." Naruto suddenly heard something.

He ran out from the room.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Soon everybody knew what had happened.

Gin, Aizen, and Tousen had betrayed Soul Society.

Naruto made it to the top of the hill on time to hear the bastard's speech.

"Your part is over now." said Aizen.

"My... part..?" inquired Ichigo.

"That's right. I knew that you would sneak into Western Rukongai. That's why there was already a guard when you got there. In the case that something should happen, Gin would go get you directly. He increased the chances of you falling into my hands. Seirei-heki was brought down. If the captains were hanging out on the inside of the walls, then the only way to break in was through Shiba Kuukaku's Flower Crane Cannon.

"It was a flashy break in. On top of that, those intruders were strong enough to make the captains run about. For better or worse, inside Seireitei the Shinigami's eyes were focused on that. Actually, your movement inside of the grounds was wonderful."

_:But you didn't expect me. I completely fucked up one of your plans Aizen. You're gonna have a real hard time in Hueco Mundo. My friends will make certain of it.: _thought Naruto.

Then he started to talk about the Hogyouku.

He was in the middle of a thought when a loud cry was uttered from behind him.

"AIZEN!"

Captain Sajin Komamura.

"It has been quite awhile since I've seen your uncovered face, hasn't it? I wonder what the change of heart is, Komamura-kun."

_:Oh... a fox. This could get interesting. Too bad Aizen's out of their league. I could fight him. He'd escape alive, but, not without an injury...:_

Komamura attacked, but seemed more interested in Tousen than anything else.

"Hadō 99: Kurohitsugi."

A black coffin surrounded Komamura and he was almost immediately downed.

Aizen walked back towards Rukia and grabbed her by the collar.

At this time, the rest of the group showed up.

Beaten, bandaged, and, for the most part, standing.

Gin stepped in and delivered a wave of reiatsu.

_:No. That was nothing. When I go in there, they're gonna __really__ be suffocating...:_

Then Aizen went on to explain that he or his other 2 accomplices always ran the Central 46.

They were controlling every order given.

_:Too many rules... leads to rebellion...:_

Now Aizen pulled out the Hogyouku and ordered Gin to kill Rukia.

But, rather unexpectedly, Byakuya intervened and took the hit.

_:...and cue the unexpected turn of events in 3... 2... 1...:_

Kuukaku and Jidanbou came down and struck at Aizen.

The past and present 2nd captains held their blades against Aizen.

Matsumoto held a blade to Gin's throat.

All the captains had arrived.

Naruto was sweating bullets. If he was caught now...

He shuddered at the thought.

"It's over, Aizen." said Yoruichi.

_:Oh... no. No it isn't.:_

Aizen let out a small laugh before a light escaped him and hit the sky, a Menos Grande breaking its way through.

"Time to intervene." muttered Naruto. "Kagebunshin no jutsu."

3 clones appeared.

They still didn't know he was there.

Now the fun could begin.

He made his presence known.

"Unstoppable, everlasting, eternal, invincible. With the right hand of Kami, pass down judgement, with Hell's wind, obliterating all demons. Hadō Ikko-Hyaku Cero: Oni-Fūton: Reiatsu Rasengan!"

Naruto fired a massive sphere of energy at the portal where the Menos had appeared.

Destroying them.

The amount o energy that had just been released was ridiculous.

It was just plain suffocating.

The attack lasted a full three minutes.

Everything that had been in its path...

Was gone.

There were tears in the sky that were sealing up, but the reason there were tears was what bothered... no... terrified the entire group of Shinigami.

After the attack there was silence.

10 minutes they all stood there, shocked.

It was silent until...

"FUCK! I missed! Ah well, I can at least do _some_ good." said the figure walking out of the dust where the attack originated.

Everybody tensed.

Out came a figure in a black cloak, red clouds.

Orange underneath.

A strange headgear covering his face from view.

All the clothing that had been on his right arm was gone, incinerated from the sheer might of the attack.

"So... Aizen, was it? Yeah. I think that it's time I dealt with you." said the figure.

Aizen snapped out of his stupor.

"...and who might you be?" he asked.

"Me?" asked Naruto, mockingly, looking around for anyone else, "Why... I'm the Kitsune-Hollow, and you've been a really naughty boy." said Naruto, wagging the finger on his left hand at Aizen.

All the Shinigami tensed, ready for death.

"Sosuke Aizen. Your crimes in life? You were known as the 'Marble Collector'. A serial killer. You'd sneak into houses, rape little girls, then pluck their eyes out. Later in life, you took over the family mob and, using your natural charm, rose to the top quickly in business. You were so successful, that you didn't even need to worry about people convicting you of your previous methods. This way, you were able to kill hundreds of people in a week and make a profit.

"You died when you decided to commit suicide and frame your bastardized son for everything you did. Almost got away, except, they found out it really was you after the kid spent a year in jail and didn't say a word. He drowned himself when he left, you know that? In death... you were responsible for the illegal Hollow experiments which resulted in the incorrect exile of several captains and vice captains. In addition, you are also held responsible with the deaths of hundreds of spirits and Shinigami. Oh, but it doesn't end there. You've done so much more. I was just going to send you to hell or eat you, but now... I think I'll tear out _your _eyes and see how _you_ like it." Responded the Hollow.

Naruto was suddenly slashed across the chest, a sword impaled him.

There were several slashes all over his body, all lethal areas.

The other shinigami were nervous. Aizen had just killed a legend, he had just-

Naruto poofed into nothing but black smoke signifying that he had been slain.

But, just as the smoke was about to move on... it stopped and reformed.

Naruto stood there, completely unharmed.

"I'm going to say this right now, Aizen. It's impossible for me to move on. I can't go to heaven or hell until I fulfill my purpose. If only I knew this 'purpose'. Any-who... Aizen, you just went down shit creek without a paddle." The Hollow said.

"Have I?" asked Aizen he jumped off the edge with Gin and Tousen in hot pursuit.

They were now on a Hollow, flying.

Another portal opened and they flew in.

Time to make a strategy.

The other Shinigami turned their gaze towards The Kitsune-Hollow.

"Oi, Ichigo. Don't say my real name, none of you who know it. Right now, I'm not sure who should know my name. Well, I'm off. Aizen is in for a major ass-whooping in the near future and I want to be there. Ja ne." The Hollow disappeared in a burst of flames.

There was silence.

5 minutes.

10.

30.

"Damn, that was cool." muttered one of the Shinigami present.

There were a few nods and face-faults.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Mission accomplished. I now have friends through the 2nd division. An information network in Soul Society. I'm a fucking hero among Hollows... life is good." said Naruto before digging into his bowl of ramen.

For the time being, he'd be on a vacation.

He _needed_ it.

Especially if Aizen planned on doing what Naruto thought he was doing.

Now...

He just needed some minor assistance.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

End of Chapter VI.

I think this was a personal best.

I honestly had no idea ho the hell I was gonna do this, but, I made it.

Basically, it was all canon until Naruto showed up.

Well...

It's 3:13 AM.

Time for bed.

Review

Rate

Question

Comment

Give me OC ideas for the story and polls...

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	7. III

Slayer End reporting... over.

I'd like to say this...

Yes! Naruto will be paired with somebody!

But, now I'm not sure who to pair him with.

I've got 2 choices.

1. Soifon

2. Halibel

Get voting.

Also, I still need that OC.

This is very important.

Next:

No other Naruto characters will appear. There will be characters that remind Naruto of people from when he was alive. But nobody else from the Narutoverse will appear.

Now...

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

Let's get this party started!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

_"3. What makes 3 such a special number? 3 genin to a team. 3 captains leaving Soul Society. 3 new replacements. A new captain for the 3rd division of the Gotei 13. 3 new informants..."_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Katsuboro Sanmi.

Sanmi always just knew he was... different. First, when he appeared in Soul Society, he didn't know anything about who he was in life. All he knew was all the accidents he was a part of.

His cheeks and lips were gone making the entire lower half of his face skeleton-like.

He had several stitches and prosthetics all over his body. His left arm, and both of his legs were prosthetic.

His right arm was mutilated, mutated, and healed improperly. It too looked skeletal, but, it was covered in rags that were sewn together.

Sanmi always walked hunched forward and only appearing to be 4'2". In reality, if he straightened up, he was a giant 8'4".

His entire outfit was composed of torn and stitched together rags. He wore a mask over his head, and over that was a hood. All the rags were filthy and brown. His hand itself only had two abnormally large fingers and a thumb. The thumb had 3 joints and the fingers had 5. The fingers were 2 feet long, the thumb being only 1. His eyes only looked like two glowing, yellow circles.

He figured that as long as people couldn't see his strange mutations, he'd be fine. But there was more. People couldn't even make contact with his entire right arm or any other organic part of his body. If they did, they would become afraid. They would only be able to know their greatest fear for 100 years and, in reality, only a second would have passed.

Over time, Sanmi would learn to control this.

But, for now, he kept his entire body wrapped up in rags, his right arm in a sling. It would appear broken. The shinigami deemed him worthy of entering their ranks, unaware of what lay under his rags.

He was placed in the 3rd division, since his favorite... everything involved 3.

But, he was always looked down upon. There were so many shinigami who disliked him or thought him insignificant just because he had never shown just what he was truly capable of. He was obviously very capable in the fields of kidō, bakudō and hadō alike.

Also, he had certain... special abilities that were ultimately just considered rumors.

He would prove them wrong.

One day was given freedom in the form of 1 Uzumaki Naruto.

On his 3rd night, he had visited Sanmi with an offer.

To help be his eyes and ears in Soul Society, give him updates on what was happening.

Once again, 3 struck again.

After a few weeks, the betrayal occurred.

Sanmi was, for lack of a better word, unsurprised.

He never did trust Gin all that much.

But now, they would need a new captain.

So, this is where he finally comes into play.

You see...

When a captain dies or leaves Soul Society, their entire division, as well as some shinigami from other divisions, competes for the ,now-open, captain position.

The fights were basically 1 on 1 brawls.

We bring you now to the first true moment when Sanmi showed just what he could do.

He would never be forgotten, he'd make certain of it.

"Our first match is Horiko Genshu Vs. Katsuboro Sanmi. Hajime!"

So it began.

Sanmi immediately tore his right arm from its sling for the world to see.

His 2 fingers and thumb were fused with 3 Zanpakutou.

That was his right hand.

Before anyone could blink, Sanmi was standing behind his opponent.

Said opponent fell to the ground, bleeding in several places.

Genshu, the opponent, dragged himself off the ground and looked at Sanmi in slight awe and surprise.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Fear incarnate." was the last thing Genshu heard before falling to the ground, several new injuries covered his back.

His back was bleeding, forming the symbol for the roman numeral of '3'.

"Next."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

It went without saying that Sanmi won this round.

The next round was similar.

His opponent stood in front of him.

Sanmi slowly let his eyes drift over his enemy.

Then he asked...

"Did you defend them, your friends? When they were slaughtered in front of you, did you try to avenge their deaths or did you simply run? Scum. You did... didn't you? Ah... too bad. If you actually tried fighting back, maybe I wouldn't have to do this... coward." said Sanmi is a twisted voice.

"Y-You know nothing!" screamed his opponent.

"Oh, I know everything. How you screamed as you ran... I wish I'd been there. Then I'd have been able to teach you a _very _important lesson. You have nothing to fear, but fear itself."

His opponent suddenly got a confident smirk, "So that means you're just some dirt-poor pansy-ass. Right?"

"No. I _am _fear. Ja ne."

Sanmi suddenly stood in front of the shinigami, his right hand holding him by his head.

The shinigami started to scream. He screamed until his throat bled. He screamed until no one could hear it. He screamed until he just suddenly died.

"I don't like cowards."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Round after round was the same.

Sanmi plowed through his opponents like they were nothing.

Some died, others were given lethal injuries, the rest had given up.

Sanmi did have the occasional wound and scratch on his body from being careless, but, those were foolish actions in the earlier rounds that he had repaired.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Izuru Kira looked at his opponent.

This was strange indeed. This 'Sanmi' was incredibly powerful and terrifying.

But, Kira wasn't about to admit that any time soon.

Hell no.

The captain position was his.

He would take it and go after the man that betrayed-

"You cannot win. Surrender and walk away while you can. I warn you only once." spoke Sanmi.

Kira's expression remained the same.

But, inside, he was seething. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He rushed forward with his shikai activated and struck Sanmi. The area cut, now weighed double.

Sanmi looked at the wound to the shinigami.

His eyes narrowed.

He brought up his right hand and slashed Kira across the chest.

In the stands, his friends could only watch as he was beaten senseless.

Sanmi chuckled.

"I warned y-" He was cut off as Kira's blade removed his hood.

The world now saw his horrible face.

His eyes flashed red.

He straightened up.

Kira's eyes widened.

He was suddenly impaled by all 3 of Sanmi's claws.

"My shikai is a permanent release that fused with my hand a while ago. First, it allows me to enter your mind for brief interludes. Next, I can make any of my opponent's greatest fears come so close to reality that it might as well _be _reality. Finally, I can use cero. That's right, cero. But, it has a limit. I can only use 1 cero per Hollow I've slain. I've slain 1000 and counting. If I used cero now, you'd be destroyed and I'd still have 843 uses of a high-powered cero to go. You lost."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Sanmi was so happy. He really was. Happy.

He was captain of his favorite division, the 3rd captain so far.

The paperwork was awful, but, he didn't care. It only took him 3 hours.

If somebody were to look in his room, they would find it a little strange.

His entire room, wall to wall had paintings and carvings for the number 3 in hundreds of different languages.

Very wierd.

Aside from his unusual fetish for the number 3, he had other wierd habits.

Apparently, he enjoyed scaring the shinigami in his division shit-less at any chance he got.

All for good fun, in the end, but it was always scary.

Eventually, though, it came to the night that he had to inform the Kitsune-Hollow of the status of Soul Society. He'd have the information transferred through key members in the 2nd division for the sole purpose of finding a hollow in the living world and having that Hollow deliver the information.

It was an intricate process that annoyed the hell out of him, but, it was for the sake of beating Aizen. So, anything went.

At this particular moment, Sanmi was pondering what the Kitsune-Hollow was up to.

Probably fending off 10 thousand powerful hollows with nothing but his bare hands.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto suddenly sneezed.

"Aw... crap. Now there's snot all over my ramen. I guess I've got to throw it away... but, I can't let good ramen go to waste..."

He continued munching on.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

End of Chapter VII.

OK, so I mostly used this short chapter since I:

1: couldn't think of anything else.

2: I wanted to introduce Sanmi ASAP.

Well, I'd also like to apologize for the wait.

It's just that I've had a lot of stuff going on right now so I haven't really gotten the chance to write something.

Well, I'm glad you read the chapter... now.

Remember!

I have a poll.

Naruto X Soifon

or

Naruto X Halibel

...and please make an OC for future use.

This stuff is important.

Review

Rate

Comment

Oh, and ask questions.

Bye now!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	8. Who's the Jailor now?

Slayer End is in the House!

OK. So, the votes are in and the results are tallied.

Naruto X Soifon: 7

Naruto X Halibel: 9

Also, I've got some questions to answer.

First: No harem or lemons. I've read the occasional lemon and harem, but, they're just not my style. The most I'll do is imply 1 of the 2. Absolutely no incest whatsoever, though...

Second: Sanmi is an OC of my own design. However, he was inspired through numerous comic book characters and a few movie villains. But, He's mostly my own. He isn't Kakuzu's reincarnation, though...

I'd also like to give a special thanks to the people reviewing for my stories. Also, I need that OC.

Anyway...

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

On with the story!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

_"'Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and village.' This was a phrase taught to me in the first part of the chunin exams by a man named Morino Ibiki. At the time, I didn't think much of it..."_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

The shinigami ran throughout Karakura at a rapid pace.

He ducked into an alley and walked forwards a few steps before something dropped in front of him.

It was a low level Hollow.

The shinigami took out an envelope from inside his robes and handed it to the Hollow.

"Pass the envelope to our informant in Los Noches, he'll be really interested in that." said the shinigami to the Hollow.

**"Got it."** it responded before taking the envelope in its mouth and running off.

When the Hollow was out of sight, the shinigami bolted out of the alley and ran in the direction he came from.

He suddenly grinned as he removed his disguise to reveal he was a low-level arrancar.

"He bought it." said the arrancar before he was ran through with a Zanpakutou.

Naruto undid the jutsu placed on him and the Hollow from before returned to him and disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal a kagebunshin.

"Take this and dispose of it." said Naruto to the clone.

The clone nodded and took the envelope before running into another alley and performing a low-level katon jutsu and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Those bastards are getting bolder each day. My if it weren't for the info from that Hollow earlier today, my informant in Los Noches could have been killed. Kuso. It's getting more difficult each day for information to be sent without it being either intercepted or destroyed. This is bad." mumbled under his breath.

He ran out an old factory and walked out in his gigai.

_:One thing's for sure... I need help.:_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto sat quietly in the classroom while the nervous teacher sent him glances. Naruto raised his hand.

"Run for your dear lives! He's going to pull something!" screamed the teacher before running out of the room.

Naruto blinked a few times. "I was just going to ask if I could go to the bathroom..."

A large percentage of the class laughed. When they realised their teacher wasn't coming back anytime soon, they talked amongst themselves. He listened in on the conversation amongst Ichigo and his friends.

He walked over to them and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about the road of life and wondering where it'll take me..." responded Naruto.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and his scowl became more evident.

"Well, actually, that's not the real reason..." said Naruto, becoming serious. "No, the real reason is... well... I need your help."

"Why should we help you?" asked Ichigo with a sneer.

"Recently, my informants have been attacked and killed halfway to their destination. I have reason to believe that one of my more important informants in the heart of Hueco Mundo is in danger. Basically, we either save his ass, or all the information on Aizen's plans that I've gathered, to this point, will be all for naught. We'll all be destroyed."

That caught the group's attention.

"We have a few weeks before we have to enter Hueco Mundo, but, I like to plan ahead. Anyone up for finishing Aizen off?" asked Naruto.

The group looked at each other and nodded.

"Good, now all we've got to do is-"

He was cut off by a large explosion of reiatsu.

"-Go to the bathroom." finished Naruto awkwardly.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

The group ran out to find the massive source.

Naruto, now dressed as the Kitsune-Hollow we all know he is, looked around.

He suddenly jumped to avoid a massive cero blast.

He looked forwards and saw two arrancar.

"Wha-" started Ichigo.

"Arrancar. Hollows who have obtained shinigami powers by removing their own masks. We are currently facing Espada. The cream of the crop. There are only 2, but, I wouldn't underestimate them, if I were you." said Naruto.

He looked and saw the arrancar he was facing.

One had a broken, demonic helmet on the left part of his head. He had green eyes, black hair, and green stripes under his eyes.

The other was much larger and obviously was the cause of the surrounding deaths.

The one with black hair seemed uncomfortable, but he hid it well.

The other just wanted blood and was on a 1-way-trip to hell.

"Yammy..." started the shorter arrancar.

"Not now, Ulquiorra. I'm about to kill that son of a-" he was stopped as 2 Zanpakutou impaled him.

Naruto stood in front of him.

Yammy's gaze turned to his left arm.

It was chopped off.

In a split-second, Naruto had impaled and dismembered the 10th Espada.

Naruto pulled out his swords.

Ulquiorra grabbed his sword, showing very slight hesitation. Naruto gave a subtle nod and Ulquiorra struck.

Another portal opened up as several Hollows entered the living world.

"Kuso... Ichigo! You and your friends deal with those Hollows! I'll take care of this guy!" shouted Naruto.

Ichigo nodded as he and his friends went to fight off the many Hollows.

Naruto looked up in time to see a blade slash his chest.

Ulquiorra was behind Naruto before he could even utter a curse word.

The world went dark...

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Ichigo and friends were fighting the Hollows for a full 10 minutes before help arrived in the form of Kisuke and Yoruichi.

Ichigo struggled to his feet and heard the question on all their minds be asked.

"Where's Naruto?"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Dark...

So dark...

It was just a pitch black...

Then the memories came. It was slow at first, then it started to speed up. It was like he was right there again, but, watching from afar. When the fox was sealed into him. When he was taken to the council...

But wait... what was this? Somebody walked up to his crib. This somebody took something out of his dark cloak. What was that? It was a bottle filled with...

"This bottle is filled with a special serum. It will give you an unlimited portion of possible chakra. You will be able to change people for the better and warm even the coldest soul. Also, Naruto... No matter what happens, they'll never be able to destroy you. Not even the afterlife shall take you. You will be Konoha's Hogosha no Kitsune. Even in your death, you shall protect them. No shinigami or demon will ever have you... You will be the hero the Yondaime wanted you to be... Goodbye, nephew." spoke the figure.

He took out a knife and was about to stab himself before, suddenly...

"Somebody's trying to kill sensei's son! Take him out!" yelled an ANBU in an Inu mask.

The figure was stabbed several times and killed, his body destroyed by a katon jutsu. Who was he? Nephew...

_:...Uncle..?:_

But, that ANBU... who was he?

Inu.

He had protected Naruto on hundreds of occasions. Sometimes, he'd let Naruto play with one of his nin-dogs, Pakkun...

Wait...

Wasn't Pakkun Kakashi's summon? That meant that Inu was Kakashi. So, he was Kakashi's sensei's son. Who was the sensei to Kakashi?

The Yondaime!

His father did it. The whole thing was his fault! The reason Naruto suffered was because of his own father! But... why?

Hokage.

That word explained it. The Yondaime was said to love Konoha more than anything else in the world and probably couldn't let somebody else's child suffer the fate. This explained the Yondaime's last wish...

For Naruto to be seen as a hero...

Well, he couldn't be a hero there, but, he could definitely be a hero here. This was his unfinished business. He needed to fulfill the Yondaime's, no, his _father's_ last wish.

...And nothing would stop him...

Naruto's eyes suddenly opened. He was inside of a holding cell.

He looked out the only available window.

Welcome to Los Noches.

He prepared to do some handseals before he realised something.

His Zanpakutou was gone.

His fingers were tied together and chained behind him.

He was suspended upside-down from the ceiling.

Somebody was standing outside of the door.

He smelled the air.

The arrancar outside the door was...

Female.

OK, so, the only 2 female Espada Aizen trusted were Neliel and Halibel.

Neliel was outside of Los Noches and acting as one of his time-to-time informants.

So that left Halibel.

She is very calm and rarely speaks, and when she does it's fairly serious. The remnants of Halibel's hollow mask are partially covered by her collar, but it is clear that she at least has pieces of mask on both sides of her cheeks. She carries her Zanpakutou on her back; the sword itself is notably broad and short compared to those of other Espada. She holds the number 2.

Good, he knew who he was dealing with.

He decided to speak.

"So... you doing anything later?" he asked.

Halibel didn't move an inch. She had completely ignored him.

It was like talking to a brick wall.

"No? That's fine with me. Say... you want to hear some stories?"

Same response.

"Well... a few years back I knew a kid. Real nice. See, she had the ability to control water and ice. But, where she came from, it was a taboo. She was caught using her abilities one day. Her mom saw it and slapped her, telling her to never do it again. Unfortunately, her father saw it and gathered a mob. He killed his own wife and tried to finish her. But, she used her abilities and, unfortunately, killed her father and the mob that he brought with him...

"She lived on the streets and had nothing. Eventually, Haku, that was her name, found somebody who thought of her as useful. His name was Momochi Zabuza. He was also known as... The Demon of the Mist.

"They traveled together and Haku was happy. She was of use. She had a purpose. She would do whatever Zabuza told her to do. If he told her to leap off a bridge, she'd do it. Hell, to prove herself, she even went as far as to fake her gender and make others believe she was a boy.

"Eventually, my team had a mission. We had to protect a bridge builder from Haku and Zabuza. Before the final battle, I met Haku. I didn't know who she was at the time. She didn't appear to be a shinobi and she seemed innocent enough. She asked me what it was that I fought for. If I had anyone precious to me. I rattled them off... there were only 4, maybe 5 people out of that entire village that cared about me at the time.

"She told me that you can only be truly strong if you have something to protect. Something or someone precious to you." finished Naruto.

"...What happened to her?" asked Halibel. Though she'd never admit it, she was interested in this story and it... she just felt... _something_ when she was listening to it.

"She died. My sensei was about to kill Zabuza and she took the blow to save his life. Those 2, I only knew them for a week... but, to this day, they have been considered some of the most important people in the world to me..."

Halibel glanced down. The story had actually moved her. But, what was it she felt at the end of it...

Sadness?

She was sad? No... arrancars and Hollows don't get sad... right?

She had to admit that she enjoyed the story.

"Could you..._:I can't believe I'm about to do this:_tell me another story?" she asked.

Naruto warmly smiled behind his broken mask, "Sure."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

End of Chapter VIII.

Gotta say, that went pretty well.

OK, now.

I need an OC for my story, I've been in need of this OC for a while.

Also, I decided to kill off Yammy to make room for another OC.

Besides... I hated him anyway.

Too cocky.

Send in your best idea for an OC and I'll set up a poll.

Review

Rate

Comment

Ask questions

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	9. яOяяIM

I'd just like to say that there are 2 possible OCs right now.

I'll wait until the next update for anymore OCs before I start the poll.

Also Halibel won by a landslide.

Halibel:14

Soifon: 9

That is all.

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

Over and out!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

_"I was always told I was good at telling stories... When you're alone for as long as I was, you'd be surprised what you'll do to compensate."_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

There was a loud cracking sound. Then there was the sound of something burning. Then the sounds of hacking away at meat. They were torturing him. Halibel waited outside the door. For some reason, it tore her apart on the inside to know what was happening to Naruto. But, he hadn't screamed once. Whenever Aizen or one of the Espada demanded Naruto's secret to never being slain, he simply responded in a monotone:

"It's not worth it."

He said it again. The torture just got worse. Halibel stopped her train of thought rather abruptly when something else occurred to her.

Why should she care? He was just some unimportant freak of nature. She was the 2nd Espada. Why should she care about what happened to him? It's not like it mattered.

Right?

Another crack echoed through the air. Halibel decided to take her leave...

Then she heard it.

Laughing.

It was cold, and dark.

Frightening.

Naruto was laughing.

He stopped laughing and spoke.

"If this is your idea of torture... then you'll never be able to get me to say a thing. 164 years. I've been alive for 164 years and every day has been torture. When I was born, my uncle was killed. When I was growing up, my village tried to kill me. When I was 13, my best friend killed me. When I became a Hollow, hundreds of surrounding Hollows and Shinigami tried to end me. In death, each and every one of my wounds healed at an even more extraordinary pace than when I was alive. But, each and every injury from life and death has left scars all over my body. Discolorations of the skin. They hurt whenever I move. Aizen, compared to everything else I've gone through... this... this is nothing." finished Naruto, grinning behind his mask, not that Aizen could see.

He was angry.

Now, this is not an easy thing to do.. making Aizen angry, that is. It would normally be next to impossible. It was just one of those few things that you'd doubt would ever happen. But, there he was. Enraged.

He decided to enter Naruto's mind and crush it from the inside out through the use of his Zanpakutou.

Bad idea.

He was walking around in Naruto's mind scape.

Sewers.

The water reached up to his knees. There were doors on either side of him, the names of what each room contained were written in a strange language. Obviously some kind of descendant of Japanese.

Yet, he couldn't make heads or tails of it!

All the doors were chained shut with a single, pitch-black lock in the center.

Aizen decided to open one of these doors, he brought up his Zanpakutou and stabbed it into the hole in the lock.

The effects were instantaneous.

The water began to get warm and turned a blood red color.

The door burst open revealing a giant, red eye.

Slitted.

Then he heard something truly frightening.

Whatever was in that room spoke to him.

**"Get... Out!"**

As soon as those words were spoken, the water started to boil and flooded the sewers.

Aizen opened his eyes and reeled back.

He turned his eyes on Naruto.

He was totally unconscious.

"Send him back to his holding cell... Have Halibel watch him again. She seems to be the only one who can get him to speak." said Aizen.

"Hai." spoke the arrancar.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto awoke several hours later in a daze.

He noticed his surroundings before taking note of the bandages on his form.

Halibel stood outside of his door... acting as guard... again.

Naruto had come to enjoy the talks he'd have with Halibel.

It started out with Naruto simply telling her stories of his past.

Then it moved on to Halibel telling him about her life and what happened to her in the day.

He knew that she saw him as something... thing is... she didn't know how to react to it.

She would blush from time to time.

But, that was really it.

Though, she definitely seemed to like him...

Too bad she didn't know precisely what to do.

A Hollow... in love?

It seems ridiculous... but, it might have been coming to that.

Halibel's Fracción would always question her about Naruto.

All she did was remain silent and try not to reveal to the other arrancar whatever it was she was feeling.

"You know... you're a little bit like Kakashi before his... unfortunate mission..." said Naruto sadly.

Halibel looked at him, a questioning gaze.

"See, Kakashi was completely drunk one night and I decided to ask him how he got his Sharingan eye... He was out of it... but, I pieced it together." said Naruto. Halibel seemed interested. "Kakashi was around 10 at the time. His squad consisted of Hana Rin, Uchiha Obito, and Namikaze Minato. Obito was always late. Kakashi was a by-the-book shinobi, and Rin was the medic. Minato would sort out arguments that arose among them. But, it was a balanced squad. They had a B-Class mission, one day. It was simple, blow up a bridge in the Kusa-Iwa border to disrupt trade and delay enemy troops. Seemed simple enough. But, things took a turn for the worst. Rin was captured by an Iwa-nin. Kakashi wanted to continue with the mission while Obito wanted to save Rin. Obito was the one who first said, 'It is true that those who disobey orders are trash, but, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' From what I gather, that was the smartest thing he ever said. Well, Obito ran after the nin, Kakashi continued to the bridge. He stopped and helped Obito, just in time to save him from being slashed in 2. Obito was even able to obtain the Sharingan that day. But, it all cost Kakashi's left eye. Well, they made it to Rin, saved her. But, the last Iwa-nin had a final trick up his sleeve. He made the cave they were in collapse. Obito was pinned by a boulder his entire right half of his body, crushed. His last request was for his remaining eye to be transplanted to Kakashi's left socket. He also confessed his love to Rin. Oh, but things only got worse from there. The Iwa-nin were interrogating Rin the whole time. They had even taken the liberty to drain her chakra before using the Genjutsu. She passed out from chakra exhaustion before another boulder fell and separated her from Kakashi. He was 1 of the 2 survivors of that team. Rin and Obito? Dead. _**(A/N: I'd just like to say that this is an AU fic. This is what happened in the story, but it has nothing to do with the canon. It's just Kakashi Gaiden with a twist. Also, we'll return to this later in the story.)**_ Kakashi then did all he could to remember them. Pretty sad story." said Naruto. "Now, Halibel, I have a question. Would you abandon your comrades for the sake of the mission, or, would you not do the mission to save your comrades and live to fight another day?" ended Naruto.

Halibel just stood there.

It was a sad story.

She almost cryed.

Almost...

Then his last statement suddenly occurred to her.

"I guess... No, I would save my comrades." said Halibel.

Naruto grinned behind his black mask.

"Good."

He leaned back.

"So, anyhing happen while I was out?" asked Naruto.

"Well... Stark and Ulquiorra had a shogi match." said Halibel.

"Again? Jeeze... those 2 are rivals at the game." said Naruto.

"I know. But, for some reason, whenever the game is about to end, something happens ang ruins the game. Completely. Today, it was because Grimmjow lost his temper with Aaroniero and threw him into their board... Those 2 were so pissed." said Halibel.

Meanwhile, her Fracción stood around the corner listening in on the converation between the 2nd Espada and the Kitsune-Hollow.

It was shocking... Whenever Halibel spoke it was always about something serious. But, here she was, actually talking with their prisoner.

Casually!

She was speaking to him, completely disregaurding her usual habits. Around Naruto, she was like a completely different person.

"I'd imagine it. You know, I had a friend. His name was Nara Shikamaru, he had the ability to control shadows and stop people in their tracks. He was one of the laziest, yet, most intelligent shinobi I've ever taken the pleasure of befriending. He'd always just go around and say 'Troublesome', whenever he had to do work of any kind. But, he'd buckle down and get the job done if he had to. In fact, he once had to fight against Temari. She had this huge metal fan that allowed her to beat the crap out of opponents and control the wind. He clearly had her beat. He had her trapped in his Kage Mane no jutsu and he just gave up! He said it would be too troublesome to continue since he didn't have enough energy to make it to the next round. He was obviously lying... but, hey, what're you gonna do?" asked Naruto with a shrug.

"Funny, he sounds a lot like Stark-san." said Halibel.

"I know, right? Oh, and could you tell your friends to come out?" asked Naruto.

"Friends? I don't underst-" she suddenly stopped as realization hit her.

"SunSun, Apache, Mila. Out. _Now_." Halibel's tone was serious... dangerous even.

They didn't hesitate to come out.

"H-Hai, Halibel-sama." said Mila, frightened.

All 3 of them were terrified.

"Promise me you won't repeat any of this to anyone... and I mean _anyone_." demanded Halibel.

This was yet another rare and almost nonexistant thing.

Halibel was actually giving her Fracción a serious demand. Not an order, but she was demanding them not to tell others about this.

The difference between an orde and a demand were simple...

Demands had higher consequences if they weren't met.

The 3 Fracción looked at Halibel and saw something that was so rare and alien to them...

Pleading.

"Please... don't say anything about this. No matter what they do, don't say a word. I beg of you. Not as your superior... but as your friend." said Halibel.

The 3 Fracción looked at each other.

Their master was begging them not to say anything about this.

Begging.

She felt something for Naruto and didn't want word of it to leak out.

None of them noticed the eye that floated above them, recording everything it saw.

The eye suddenly spun around and left.

Ulquiorra's eye returned to his socket and the information entered his mind.

A rare smile formed on his face.

_:You never cease to amaze me... Naruto-sensei.:_ He thought to himself. _:Hopefully, we'll be able to defeat Aizen. With all of your spies and allies, he will fall. I'll make certain of it.:_

His expression changed back to the mask the others always saw and he continued.

_:Also, I was about to put Stark in checkmate... I 'obviousely' won.:_

During his nap, Stark abruptly woke up with a sneeze.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

End of Chapter IX.

Woohoo!

Hooray!

You know the drill...

Ask questions.

Rate

Review

Comment

Also... don't forget about those OCs!

If no other OCs are posted before my 10th chapter, I'll just use the 2 I have in a poll...

No fun there! I need 3 choices.

Well... Been fun!

Bye!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	10. It will come

S.E. speaking!

I've placed this story into the Naruto section recently. It wasn't to increase the number of reviews, I just did it as a request from 'Leaprechaun1'.

Also, I now have 3 OCs for the contest to commence with the poll!

_**:AVAVA:**_

OC1:

Moroi Kyoko-

Age: 132 (Looks 16)

Class: Arrancar

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Grey-green eyes with black outline around the iris

Height: 5'6"

Zanpakutou:

Name: Hari no chi (Crystal of Blood)

Release Command: 'Break like stained glass'

Released Form: A large, admittedly cute, puppy Anthro of herself wearing a dog mask with a stained glass collar.

Hair Color/Style: Blue-black and long, going down to her back

Clothes: A tie-dye version of the standard Espada uniform to 'Bring some color' to Los Noches.

Personality: She's kinda happy-go-lucky, does what she wants to do, a rebel of sorts, and loves the thrill of a fight. She likes fun things, and is naturally curious (kinda like a puppy!), and is constantly trying new things. She also knows when to be serious.

_**:AVAVA:**_

OC2:

Nichibotsu Kairi-

Age: 15

Cass: Shinigami

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Yellow like Yoruichi's or electric blue.

Height: 5'5"

Zanpakutou:

Name: Hinode Kitsuneshinsei (Sunrise Nova Fox)

Release Command: 'Burn like 1000 suns'

Shikai: Having complete manipulation over fire, Kairi can use the fire as a good offense and defense. It acts as both a direct combat and a Kidō based Zanpakutou.

Bankai: N/A

Hair Color/Style: Short, black (If you have seen Eureka 7, it's like Eureka's hair style)

Clothes: Black kimono style top with lotus flower designs and a red sash, loose black pants that go to just below her knee (Haku's pants in black), she goes barefoot or in sandals without socks and has an ANBU mask (once again, like Haku's) on the knot on the bow at the back of her sash.

Personality: Kick-ass personality and a bad temper, but is still a good person. Hates crying, fangirls/boys and people who can't stick up for themselves. Will do anything for her friends. Is really smart but not genius smart. Can be loud as a heard of elephants if she wants to. All in all, a good friend with one hell of a right hook.

_**:AVAVA:**_

OC3:

Nakahara Kimiko-

Age: 16

Class: Quincy

Gender: Female

Eye Color: blue(left) green(right)

Height: 5'6

Use of abilities: Crossbows

Use 1: Using crossbows strapped to each of her arms, she fires explosive arrows.

Use 2: By putting in different amounts of spiritual pressure, she can make the arrows home in on enemies, but, this will lower the explosive capabilities.

Hair Color/Style: it is a silver/blue color cut to shoulder length with the bangs styled to cover the right eye

Clothes: a black chineese styled vest with gold fastenings. A sleevless red dress goes to mid thigh under the vest, and black carpiess. Black ankle boots. Has a silver cuff on her right wrist and left uper arm, a braclet on the left wrist with a blue gem attached, and a necklace with a dog tag.

Personality: Kimiko has a strong will and will do what she sets her mind to. She will protect her friends and the innocent but she will not hesitate to harm or kill one if they threaten or case harm to those she cares for. Kimiko will not take any crap from anyone including any one who thinks they are her supirior, she is a tomboy and will run like bats out of hell if one tries to get her to wear some thing pink, short, or girly in general. She can be talkative if she knows you other wise she is cold and does not talk, if she does it is less than five words, unless she is giving orders or explaning something. She hates people who think girls can not do anything and have to be constantly protected.

_**:AVAVA:**_

Don't get me wrong, there were 2 or 3 other great OCs out there... but I didn't know what to do with them! One of them was way too short, not even giving me a name. The other was too hard to find a place in my story. It was only coincidence that I ended up with 3 girl OCs and no guy OCs to be chosen from.

Daily Disclaimer time!

I don't own Naruto or Bleach... only the occasional OC.

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

Let's get this party started!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

_"When you want to save someone's life, especially if they are your enemy, that doesn't make you weak. It means you are the strongest person there."_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Well, that was dumb of him." said Naruto, chuckling.

"I know! I honestly can't believe he'd be stupid enough to kidnap that girl! Now Soul Society is going to come here. Aizen-baka just gave them another reason to invade Los Noches." said Halibel with a small laugh.

Naruto looked at her. "Halibel... when the shinigami come, don't stay here. Run as far away as you can. I don't want to watch you be slain before my very eyes." said Naruto.

Halibel had a look of shock and surprise on her face. "Wha- but, Naruto-"

"Promise me." said Naruto with a tone of seriousness.

Halibel was visibly uncomfortable.

"I- I promise... Naru-kun..." she said.

It didn't take a lot of commone sense to know that their conversation had ended.

A pair of eyes narrowed before a figure in the dark walked away.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Sanmi looked around the area. He didn't see anyone.

Sanmi smirked before he started walking...

"There you are!" exclaimed Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Look, Kenpachi, I _really_ don't feel like fighting you. This is the second time you've come up to me asking for a fight. You know how the saying goes... 'First is the worst, second is a pest, third's the one with the treasure chest.' It means, I'm not fighting you." ended Sanmi with a shrug.

Kenpachi grinned. "Well, third time's the charm, I challenge you to a fight." said Kenpachi.

"That was the sec-" started Sanmi.

"I challenge you to a fight. That's 3 times..." said Kenpachi drifting off.

Sanmi grinned, "You're on."

Blades clashed.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Fire 2!" screamed a Hollow.

Loading another Hollow onto a makeshift catapult, they fired said Hollow over the walls of Los Noches.

While the Hollow was slain, the catapult was doing its job.

Well... catapult_s_...

There were hundreds of catapults set up surrounding Los Noches, firing past its walls and destroying the buildings and low-level Arrancars within it.

"Aizen must be killed! Fire 3!" screamed another Hollow.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso..." said a figure standing on the wall.

A Zanpakutou pierced all the Hollows around the walls of Los Noches.

Soon after, the catapults collapsed.

"Well, that was no fun. But, I had no idea that there'd be so many... Ah well. Whatcha gonna do?" finished Gin with a shrug before he turned and went back into Los Noches.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

End of Chapter X.

Well it was a really short chapter.

Mostly because it was supposed to show the stats of the 3 OCs.

Also, I had horrible writer's block and decided to do some stuff I'll continue in the next chappie.

Basically, next time we'll see the fight between Kenpachi and Sanmi.

Also, we'll see what's happening in the living world and what else is going on in Los Noches.

Well, this is all I've got...

Bye.

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	11. Green Spandex Suits

Hello. Slayer End is here _-crackle-_ over.

We have the current votes for the OCs _-crackle-_ over.

1: Moroi Kyoko- 2 vote(s)

2: Nichibotsu Kairi- 2 vote(s)

3: Nakahara Kimiko- 1 vote(s)

Also, we have the disclaimer report _-crackle-_ over.

I don't own Naruto and I don't own Bleach.

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

_-crackle-_ Over and out.

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

_"You know, things are pretty wierd here. I mean, if this is a different dimension... then why is everything written in a bunch of really old languages?"_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

The loud sounds of blades clashing were heard throughout the courtyard.

Kenpachi's eye patch and Sanmi's hood had long been removed. It was an official battle of the titans.

Kenpachi's Zanpakutou swung down and met with Sanmi's claws.

Neither side gave as they pushed. Suddenly, Sanmi drew back one of his claws and fired a cero.

Kenpachi's eyes widened and he leaped backwards to let the cero blast miss. His eyes suddenly glazed over.

Sanmi let out a sick smile. "Gotcha."

Kenpachi didn't hear. He was in his own mind right now. He just stood there before he had a look of horror on his face and he was brought back to reality.

"What did you just-" he started.

"I had some fun with your memories. But, I never thought that you'd be afraid of something like that... You care a lot about Yachiru, don't ya? That can only make what I'm about to do even more fun..." said Sanmi, maintaining his twisted smile.

His claws came forth as he charged. Kenpachi blocked his attacks until he saw something. Yachiru was being impaled by his own Zanpakutou.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually do that. Just when you think you know a guy..." started Sanmi. "I still can't believe that you killed the girl you considered your daughter." His smile grew so wide that his head had actually split in 2 with his grin.

He suddenly vanished and their battle ground morphed into a field of Yachiru's corpses.

All of the bodies had looks of shock and betrayal stuck on their faces.

He looked forwards and saw The Yachiru he first impaled, her eyes locked with his.

"Wh- Why? Why, Ken-chan...? Why?" she coughed up some blood on his chest.

He couldn't move. He just couldn't. All the other corpses of Yachiru started to stand. All of them asking him 'Why?'

They struck him with their Zanpakutou.

Kenpachi's eyes suddenly opened. He stood there with all 3 of Sanmi's claws having impaled him. He could move again. But his entire body hurt.

"5 seconds. You were in my nightmare for 5 seconds and you've already had a mental breakdown. I've destroyed you from the inside out and vice versa. You know, I've recently taken up poetry. Tell me what you think of this: '_Causing chaos, all for fun. Yet it's legal, not on-the-run. As you fight beneath the sun. We know you will never be done...'_ It's good, don't you think?" Kenpachi's vision swam and blurred. "_'Night night, sleep tight. The battle is done, you cannot fight. All is finished, all is right. Perhaps now, you'll see the light.'_" finished Sanmi.

Kenpachi passed out. Sanmi had beaten him. Badly.

Yachiru ran to him, trying to shake him awake.

"Don't bother, he'll be like that for another week. Then, stay away from him for about a month, give him time to get back to his senses. He won't be the same 'Zaraki Kenpachi' for a while." advised Sanmi as he covered his face from view again.

Yachiru, shaken up, nodded and took Kenpachi to the 4th division.

Sanmi slowly shook his head. The stupidity of some people. He couldn't believe that Kenpachi had fought him unprepared. Before he walked off, something else occurred to him.

"I wonder what I'll be having for dinner tonight..."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"He did what?!" yelled Grimmjow.

**"You heard me, he just decided to send over a hundred Hollows to their deaths. He clearly is taking a suicidal path and is also taking risks we'd never thought him capable of!"** said the Hollow to Grimmjow. **"Also, I've heard that we've captured that Strawberry's friend. That true?"** it asked.

Grimmjow nodded. "This just _can't_ end well." He clenched his fists. "But we can't do a damn thing about it."

"That is not necessarily true." said a voice from behind them.

**"U-Ulquiorra-sama. What are you doing here?"** asked the Hollow.

"I have a proposition. Uzumaki Naruto, the Kitsune-Hollow has a plan. We know that Aizen can be defeated, nobody is invincible. But, at the rate he's going, he'd might as well be a god. We have to stop him before he reaches that point." said Ulquiorra with a frown.

_:Wait... a frown? On Ulquiorra's ever-emotionless face? What the fuck?!:_"What's with the sudden show of emotion, Schiffer?" asked Grimmjow, fingering the handle of his Zanpakutou.

"I'm worried. With somebody like Aizen, anyone would be." said Ulquiorra.

"Wait a minute. Wha- oh. Oh. OH! I get it! You're a regular turncoat, aren't you?" questioned Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra's eye twitched, "Hai. I plan to betray Aizen. Do you understand what I'm saying now?" said Ulquiorra with a severe twitching brow. "We already have Halibel and Neliel on our side. We'll need a good distraction and a few more allies. Naruto-sensei knows precisely what we need to do if we are to bring Aizen down before he reaches his full potential." finished Ulquiorra.

**"Well, I don't know about you, Grimmjow-sama but I think it sounds like a good idea. By the looks of it, lots of friends are on the other side of that wall and- wait... did you just say 'Naruto-sensei'?!"** The Hollow had started his persuation with Grimmjow when he suddenly turned his head towards Ulquiorra, questioning.

"Hey, yeah, what's that about?" asked Grimmjow.

_"-sigh-_ I don't have time to give you the details but... Before I was an Arrancar, Naruto trained me to survive. I actually see him as a sort of 'older brother figure' but, the title of sensei just stuck. Afterall, which would you rather see? Myself running up to him screaming 'Aniki!' and giving him a hug or giving him a slight nod and saying politely 'Ohayo, Naruto-sensei.'?"

In Grimmjow and the Hollow's mind the small chibi forms of Naruto and Ulquiorra appeared. It was almost reminiscent of those awful drawings Rukia made.

Grimmjow just shivered. "That first idea was really wierd. You know that? It's almost like a bunch of people with giant eyebrows and spandex suits screaming about youth... then hugging... Don't know where that thought came from, but it reminds me a _little _too much of that 'aniki' crap."

Ulquiorra simply blinked before a small, yet, sheepish smile graced his features. "Well, oddly enough, there are people like that..." he started.

**"Really? What color were their spandex suits? Purple or orange?"** asked the Hollow.

The Arrancar present just looked at the Hollow with faces mixed in shock, disgust, and fear.

"Um... neither, the suits were green..." began Ulquiorra, almost feeling sick.

**"Perfect! I've got entire closets full of those things. Hm... Oh, I've got it. To the Power of Youth!"** screamed the Hollow as it ran off to... somewhere...

Comic anime tears flowed down Ulquiorra's downcast face, his arm drying his tears, removing his eyes from the sight of others.

Grimmjow's face had turned a shade of green unknown to the world. "I'm gonna go throw up somewhere..."

Ulquiorra just finished wiping the tears away before a new thought came to mind. 100 Hollows in green spandex with a sunset background.

"By Kami-sama... What the _fuck_ have I done...?"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto sighed for what felt like the hundreth time. It was so boring today. Halibel hadn't come by to watch him yet. he heard some footsteps and looked to see who would be guarding him for the day.

"Oh, hey Green-eye." greeted Naruto.

Ulquiorra just shifted uncomfortably.

"Ohayo, Naruto-sensei. I have good news and bad news. Which would you-" he began.

"Good news. I'll probably need to be in good spirits for whatever bad stuff is going to be sent my way." commented Naruto.

"Hai. Well, Grimmjow has joined our side as well as a Hollow that was with him. We just might have enough of a force to pose a threat. When Soul Society sends their shinigami here for the attack, it'll hopefully be enough to kill off Aizen, or at least weaken him enough to be finished off by someone else. In addition, we have forces on the outside that have proven successful at causing massive distractions. While they were dealt with swiftly..." Ulquiorra took the oppurtunity to cringe, "They served their purpose and caused harm to befall massive portions of Los Noches. Also, Luppi has been killed and we might just have the oppurtunity to kill off Szayel off and prevent any more of his sick experiments."

"Good, he and Kurotsuchi Mayuri remind me _way_ too much of Orochimaru. I don't care which of them die first, I just want 'em dead. But, for now, those temes can live." said Naruto. "Oh, almost forgot... what's this 'bad news' you were talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Er... You know those stories you'd tell me. Of your friends..." he started.

"Mm hm... go on."

"Then there was that one time you told me about Gai and Lee..." continued Ulquiorra.

Naruto's skin lost all color and bleached to a new shade of white.

"Ulquiorra... how does this bad news have anything to do with Gai and Lee?"

"The Hollow I was just talking about said something about youth after Grimmjow-san said something about spandex suits. Then I told him they were green..."

Color returned to Naruto's face and he looked at Ulquiorra, killing intent radiating off of him in waves of unbridled fury. He started intently into Ulquiorra's eyes, his face overly cheerful.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_... we're going to have a little chat after this is all over. Got it?" asked Naruto.

"Hai, sensei." said Ulquiorra, nervous.

Whenever Naruto promised one of his 'chats' with Ulquiorra, he knew that he'd be in for a world of hurt... But, the 'kun' honorific didn't improve anything. It only meant that it would hurt more.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

End of Chapter XI.

Not long, 1 maybe 2,000 words.

Ah yes, as to answer some questions...

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are the only Naruto characters you'll be seeing!

That's it. Ulquiorra is _not_ Gaara.

I can't stress this enough.

Anywho...

Ask questions

Review

Rate

Comment

Vote for your favorite characters (Profiles on Chapter 10)

5 AM... time for bed...

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	12. Higher Powers

You know me, you love me-LIKE A FRIEND... It's Slayer End!

Now, I'm not going to mince words...

I need those votes people!

Naruto/Halibel has been decided, that vote's over.

The new poll that everybody should be looking at is simple...

1: Moroi Kyoko- 3 vote(s)

2: Nichibotsu Kairi- 3 vote(s)

3: Nakahara Kimiko- 2 vote(s)

Please vote.

I need the opinions for these OCs.

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

For now, good bye...

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

_"One of my favorite hiding spots from the mobs was this wierd structure just outside the village walls. I didn't know what it was... but... it looked like some kind of bunker that people use here... For the first time in over 100 years... I'm confused..."_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_"I'll never go back on my ninja way!" yelled a 12-year-old Naruto. _

_The image changed to a hill with a sword, mask, and sash acting as the grave markers. _

_"I'll make my own nindo! I won't go back on a promise! I'll protect everybody close to me!" _

_The scene changed to Naruto fighting Gaara. _

_"You and me are so much alike... it hurts..." _

_The image once again changed. Sasuke had just started to fight Naruto. _

_"Come back to the village, Teme!" he yelled. _

_"There is only one way to gain the power I need..." started Sasuke. _

_The scene changed to a white desert with a strange moon. _

_"There is only one way to gain the power I need..." started Aizen. _

_The two of them spoke in unison. _

_"-I must kill you!"_

_They each rushed forwards. _

_Sasuke impaled Naruto and the image faded away from existance in favor for another. _

_Aizen was standing there, in a position similar to Sasuke's, when he spoke. _

_"So... you __**can**__ be slain..." he said as Naruto coughed blood onto his cheek. _

_He took a final breath... _

_...And died..._

Sasuke suddenly woke up in a cold sweat.

"Naruto..." he murmured. "What have I done...?" he asked himself.

For the first time since anyone ever saw him in the Seireitei, he cried.

Sakura would be giving birth in about a month. That meant that Naruto had been trapped in Hueco Mundo for 2 months. Time would soon run out.

Sasuke looked down at himself before his wife, Sakura, woke up from a similar dream.

"Sasuke... what are we going to do?" she asked him.

Sasuke sighed...

"We'll save his sorry ass. We're obviously here for a reason, so we've just got to play it out. You're in no condition to leave for Hueco Mundo... I'll go. Then, maybe Team 7 can be back together again..." he said, getting dressed.

He walked out of the room, quiet as a mouse, when suddenly-

"3rd Seat, Uchiha Sasuke! Where do you think you're going?" asked his captain.

"Sanmi-taicho!" spoke Sasuke, shocked.

"You want to go to Hueco Mundo and help, don't you?" asked Sanmi.

"H-Hai, taicho. I apologi-"

"Can I come?" asked Sanmi, eagerly.

"W-What?!"

"You're my _3rd_ seat. You're the _3rd_ shinigami that has decided to leave. Finally, you're the _3rd_ shinigami I've seen... oh, and it's _3_ o-clock. Also, we can't forget that I'd be the _3rd_ captain of the _3rd_ division to do something... slightly spontaneous." Said Sanmi, nodding his head.

"O-Ok..."

"Besides, I've got everything covered..."

Meanwhile, in the 3rd Division's Fukutaicho's room.

"What smells so good?" a sleepy Izuru Kira asked.

He looked to his left and saw a glass filled with what appeared to be some kind of Sake.

"Hm... I could use a drink to help me sleep... Ah, a note." said Kira.

Leaning up from his futon, he started to read the note as he drank down the rest of the 'Sake'.

"Left with Sasuke. Be back soon. From, Captain Sanmi. PS. Don't drink the experimental explosive fluid. If you do, it will activate when you fall asleep. If you blow up, there is no way in hell that I'm cleaning up those walls, that's your mess and your job to clean it up-" he suddenly stopped. "E-Explosive?!"

He started to feel sleepy.

"Stay awake!" he slapped himself.

He continued to hit himself until he actually nodded off.

Sanmi ran into the room and screamed "BANG!"

"I've blown up!" Kira yelled, suddenly awake.

Back with Sasuke.

"Taicho... what did you do?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing." replied Sanmi a little too quickly. "Also, haven't I told just about everybody that if they _have_ to refer to me with any honorific at all, they should just call me 'Sanmi-_san_.' I mean... _seriously_!"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"I can hear them." said Naruto.

"Hm?" questioned Halibel.

"They're coming. Ichigo and pals are here. You know the plan... I'm pretty sure that if they come here without proper info, they'll slaughter everybody. I'm hoping Nelliel will tell them. Gather up our allies, it's time to start a revolution."

"It just occurred to me... but, doesn't this sound like that invasion you told me about?" asked Halibel.

"Ah yes, the Oto-Suna invasion. Now that I think about it, hai, it sounds like an exact replica to what we're doing... just under different circumstances."

"I hope this doesn't end the same way as that invasion, though."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"You're kidding, right?" one figure asked another.

"Nope. Looks like Fate has decided to play another game." said the other figure.

"Kami, why do you let Fate get away with this?" asked the first figure.

"Fate has a habit of doing this. Besides, Time, you know this is-"

"Just another timeline for me to watch over! Fate and I may not be absolute, but this is ridiculous! Every fucking time Fate gets involved with something of my jurisdiction, it just results in more work for me! But, you and I both know that Fate makes more work for you too! It's your job to look after different dimensions, and each timeline results in a different dimension. Why the hell to you let her get away with this?!" yelled Time.

"Oh, come on little bro, just let her have her fun." saighed Kami.

Time sighed, "Fine... But, the 'Children of Destiny' need to fulfill the prophecy. We can't let Dark win like last time. Everytime Dark wins, something terrible happens. He's the reason for the suffering of uncountable beings across an ever-expanding number of parallel universes. If he wins now, it'll be over for everything. By the way, remind me why we aren't helping the Strawberry, or that Fishcake?" asked Time.

"We can't directly interfere with this kind of stuff. Dark and Fate are the only ones who maintain this ability. No matter how much we want to help, we can't." said Kami.

"Well that's just brilliant... wait... I see. Fate isn't making a different timeline, she's getting rid of other timelines! Maybe you're right, maybe I _should_ leave Fate to her meddling."

"How's that?"

"Simple. Fate is technically following a timeline I set, at the same time, she is eliminating possible choices, timelines, and dimensions. But, to follow this timeline I've set, she'll have to gain a fraction of our abilities. Death needs to help her. This won't be easy."

"Death?! _That_ old geezer?!"

"Watch it! That 'Old Geezer', as you call him, has also been regarded as Father Time! Dad has never done his job wrong."

"There's a first time for everything..." commented Kami.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_:Hm... There seems to be some flies outside the walls of my kingdom...:_ thought Sosuke Aizen, _:Time to swat them...:_

"Ulquiorra-kun, destroy that little shinigami and his friends, will you?" While Aizen asked this, it was a definitive order.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." replied Ulquiorra qith his usual, emotionless facade. Though, inside he was smirking. _:All according to plan, Naruto-sensei...:_

"Aizen-sama burns with the power of youth!" yelled a small group of Hollows wearing green spandex.

Aizen chanced a glance at the Hollows, only to witness them hugging one another. Wait... was that a sunset? No matter, it was nothing his Zanpakutou couldn't solve. It _was_ able to make or break any illusion, right?

He used its ability...

...And waited...

...waiting...

...Still not working...

A look of horror adorned Aizen's face.

His Zanpakutou couldn't dispell the 'Sunset of Youth'.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

End of Chapter XII

A little short for a chapter... but... it got the job done.

Next time we'll see some questions answered as a revolution that shakes the worlds of the living and dead commence.

Also, please vote on the OC that will appear.

But, I'd like to issue a little wager...

If you can get me another 1000 or more hits before my next update, I'll include _all 3 OCs_!

Before I go, here are the OC stats again:

_**:AVAVA:**_

OC1:

Moroi Kyoko-

Age: 132 (Looks 16)

Class: Arrancar

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Grey-green eyes with black outline around the iris

Height: 5'6"

Zanpakutou:

Name: Hari no chi (Crystal of Blood)

Release Command: 'Break like stained glass'

Released Form: A large, admittedly cute, puppy Anthro of herself wearing a dog mask with a stained glass collar.

Hair Color/Style: Blue-black and long, going down to her back

Clothes: A tie-dye version of the standard Espada uniform to 'Bring some color' to Los Noches.

Personality: She's kinda happy-go-lucky, does what she wants to do, a rebel of sorts, and loves the thrill of a fight. She likes fun things, and is naturally curious (kinda like a puppy!), and is constantly trying new things. She also knows when to be serious.

_**:AVAVA:**_

OC2:

Nichibotsu Kairi-

Age: 15

Cass: Shinigami

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Yellow like Yoruichi's or electric blue.

Height: 5'5"

Zanpakutou:

Name: Hinode Kitsuneshinsei (Sunrise Nova Fox)

Release Command: 'Burn like 1000 suns'

Shikai: Having complete manipulation over fire, Kairi can use the fire as a good offense and defense. It acts as both a direct combat and a Kidō based Zanpakutou.

Bankai: N/A

Hair Color/Style: Short, black (If you have seen Eureka 7, it's like Eureka's hair style)

Clothes: Black kimono style top with lotus flower designs and a red sash, loose black pants that go to just below her knee (Haku's pants in black), she goes barefoot or in sandals without socks and has an ANBU mask (once again, like Haku's) on the knot on the bow at the back of her sash.

Personality: Kick-ass personality and a bad temper, but is still a good person. Hates crying, fangirls/boys and people who can't stick up for themselves. Will do anything for her friends. Is really smart but not genius smart. Can be loud as a heard of elephants if she wants to. All in all, a good friend with one hell of a right hook.

_**:AVAVA:**_

OC3:

Nakahara Kimiko-

Age: 16

Class: Quincy

Gender: Female

Eye Color: blue(left) green(right)

Height: 5'6

Use of abilities: Crossbows

Use 1: Using crossbows strapped to each of her arms, she fires explosive arrows.

Use 2: By putting in different amounts of spiritual pressure, she can make the arrows home in on enemies, but, this will lower the explosive capabilities.

Hair Color/Style: it is a silver/blue color cut to shoulder length with the bangs styled to cover the right eye

Clothes: a black chineese styled vest with gold fastenings. A sleevless red dress goes to mid thigh under the vest, and black carpiess. Black ankle boots. Has a silver cuff on her right wrist and left uper arm, a braclet on the left wrist with a blue gem attached, and a necklace with a dog tag.

Personality: Kimiko has a strong will and will do what she sets her mind to. She will protect her friends and the innocent but she will not hesitate to harm or kill one if they threaten or case harm to those she cares for. Kimiko will not take any crap from anyone including any one who thinks they are her supirior, she is a tomboy and will run like bats out of hell if one tries to get her to wear some thing pink, short, or girly in general. She can be talkative if she knows you other wise she is cold and does not talk, if she does it is less than five words, unless she is giving orders or explaning something. She hates people who think girls can not do anything and have to be constantly protected.

_**:AVAVA:**_

Ta Ta for now!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	13. Underestimation, Insubordination

Congratulations

Congratulations!

If you haven't guessed, it's me! Slayer End!

See, remember the very last thing I said in the previous chapter?

No?

I said that if I could get another 1000 hits I'd add _All 3 OC_s to the story!

That's right!

All 3!

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

_**(Author's Notice/signature)**_

Who's your favorite author? (Say it's me, or die.)

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

"_It's all making sense now, yes, I can see it. This isn't death… this is-"_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Ichigo jumped to his left, only to barely avoid a slash from a Hollow's claws. It was growing annoying. The closer they got to Los Noches, the more Hollows that would appear. They just kept on getting more powerful.

Of course, it was a good idea, Ichigo had to admit. Having the strongest Hollows guard the outer walls left the more powerful Arrancar inside. But, that wouldn't help at all.

Thinking about how good the opponent's strategy wouldn't help you win in any battle, you had to think out of the box when fighting. Think of something your opponent never once thought of.

Not that Ichigo ever put that much thought into thinking…

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto sat silently inside the walls of his cell. He was waiting… waiting for something big to happen. As soon as he got the chance…

He heard it.

They had entered Los Noches.

The Ryoka were officially inside of Los Noches.

Time to bust out.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu." Spoke Naruto as he placed his hands in a familiar cross-shaped seal.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

_:Hmmm, my first impression of Hueco Mundo? Dull. Blank. Nothing but sand… I love it. This pure white sand is just __begging__ for a scarlet paint-job!:_ Thought Sanmi as his eyes moved from left to right, observing the home of all Hollows. _:In fact, I feel a poem coming on…:_

"An ode to Hueco Mundo." Started Sanmi.

Sasuke simply watched and listened with a sweat drop.

"White sand, blank and pure,

Home of Hollows, free from war,

An unchartered wasteland,

Filled with empty sand,

It knows not what it's in for,

That the Shinigami are on tour,

Hollows travel in small groups and bands,

Their lives always trapped within Hell's hands…" Sanmi took a bow.

Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Clap, or I'll make your late older brother's Tsukiomi look like a happy, sugary dream that only a spoiled 2-year-old could possibly come up with." Said Sanmi in a 'sweet' tone.

Clapping resounded throughout all of half a mile from their location.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

The Arrancar guarding Naruto came back from his break. Then he noticed something… He was still. Naruto had become frighteningly still…

He took notice of the blood around Naruto and immediately broke down the door to the cell. Entering, he checked Naruto… only for this Naruto to disappear in a blast of white smoke.

"What the-" was as far as the Arrancar got before he heard a noise.

"Doton: Iwa-tate no jutsu."

The a white stone wall suddenly appeared where the door once was. The Arrancar then noticed something frighteningly disturbing. There were strange tags all over the room. His eyes widened.

Naruto smirked as he brought his hands into a seal.

"Katsu."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

The explosion had occurred in the middle of Los Noches. While there were few casualties, the other cells were also destroyed. Sadly, all thoughts for preparation of such an event were unnecessary. Aizen was thinking of other things at the time and nobody put any thought into the possibility that security needed to be upgraded so as to deal with the current situation. But, the chances of said situation actually occurring were so low, that, while there were promises to heighten security, it was never done.

To put it bluntly, there was a jail break in Los Noches and Aizen had no plans for it.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Aizen's eyes widened.

He dropped his wine glass and started barking orders and taking control of the situation.

Not that he had a chance of this actually happening.

He was paying the price for his laziness in not heightening security.

He was paying the price for not executing his prisoners and putting them all in one place.

But, most of all…

He was paying the price for underestimating Konoha's Number 1 Most Unpredictable Knuckleheaded Shinobi…

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Uzumaki Naruto, Kitsune-Hollow is back in action!" Naruto yelled to the sky, his face towards the moon.

Those on his side, the prisoners and the rebels all wore the emblem of a black skull on their backs… well, that, or they wore green spandex.

"To the Power of the Springtime of Youth!"

So the sunsets appeared…

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Sanmi and Sasuke looked with interest at the massive army of Hollows that had gathered in front of them. Sanmi let his eyes wander to Sasuke.

"I believe that this is your department, Uchiha-san." Said Sanmi.

Sasuke sighed, "Do you know a blond arrancar with a black mask, 2 swords and a knack for confusing and annoying the hell out of everyone around him?" asked Sasuke.

One of the gathered Hollows, revealing himself to be an Arrancar, spoke.

"Yeah, we work for him. Wanna help us in our miraculous crusade of youth in springtime?"

Sasuke paled as he noticed the green spandex.

_:No, there is no fucking way. That is __not__ Gai. Sweet Kami that isn't him… crap, he's got it all down. He has the shitty haircut and everything. 'Least his eyebrows aren't alive…:_ thought Sasuke.

_:This man has intimidated me in a unique fashion which I've though impossible. I wonder…:_"So, got any extra spandex suits? I'll take 3."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Aizen-kun, you needed me?" asked a figure in the shadows.

"Unfortunately, Hai. As you've predicted, our Jinchuuriki friend has cause some problems…"

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head, Aizen-kun. We Akatsuki members always have a back-up plan."

"Arigatou, Madara-dono."

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

End of Chapter XIII.

Damn, that was hard to write.

Had some writer's block there for a while…

But, I worked it out.

I bet you can't wait to see all 3 of those OCs.

Now for the important things…

Review

Rate

Comment

Ask Questions

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	14. This is the Ultimate Showdown

I'm back! This is my first update in a while, but, I've decided to give out some stats that I owe to you.

Reviews: 223

Hits: 69022

C2s: 44

Favs: 324

Alerts: 364

I know, compared to other stories it isn't a lot. But, I'm proud of what I'm writing. Also, to reward my readers for being so faithful I'll be giving them the longest written chapter of this story.

_**Key:**_

Words

_"Advice"_

_:thoughts:_

**"Demon/Monster-Hollow"**

"Speaking"

It's good to be king…

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_

**(-)(-)**

**00 **

**lllllllllll**

"_My life was a lie. This place I live now shall recreate fate as I knew it. I hope…"_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto looked around the battle field that was once the great city of Los Noches.

He heard a sound echo behind him.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" asked a voice.

Naruto turned around and looked at the speaker.

It was a group of ten shrouded individuals. Each of them wore a black cloak with a red circle on the back with a number in the center.

"Espada?" asked Naruto, more to himself.

"No, no, no… we are Akatsuki." said the original speaker.

"Akatsuki? How can that be?" asked Naruto, shocked. Akatsuki was from a different dimension. How would they know of what Akatsuki was?

"You act as though you've heard of us. My name is Madara, essence of Darkness and the origin of all tragedy in the world." said Madara.

"Wha-?"

"You still don't understand? The conspiracy that has been plotted behind your back since birth? The reality of falseness in your life? The actuality that your dreams are simply blood in the water to attract me? The similarities between then and now?"

"Spit it out!" yelled Naruto, frustrated.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto, Kitsune Hollow, are in the past and from the future! Everything you've done now has altered what would be!" yelled Madara maniacally.

"No…"

"Hai. This place you live in is actually the distant past. These sands of Hueco Mundo represent the sands of time! When you died against Fate's wish, she turned back the clock and sent your hollowed spirit here! To try and stop Aizen and I from doing what I was later in life! We planned on world domination! We planned on capturing the Biju just like in the future! But, because of your interference, we've failed in that stage! But, we may be in Time's realm here; hell is only a step away! This is more of a vengeance thing, Naruto-_kun_. Hm… I wonder how much I'll be able to get out of your girlfriend before I kill her…"

That did it.

Something in Naruto snapped.

So he yelled…

"You won't have her you monster! Nine Strikes of Hell: Exist Kyuubi!"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Attack!" yelled Sanmi, currently wearing a spring green spandex suit.

"For the power of youth!" Was the shout chorused throughout the fellow jumpsuit wearers.

Sasuke, Sharingan ablaze, was trying not to throw up from the countless twisted, revealing images that the spandex wearers produced.

He drew his sword. If one listened closely enough, they would have heard the words 'Let's just get this over with, already…'

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

As Aizen left his crumbling fortress, he took a last sip of wine.

He looked around him and took note of someone who was standing in front of him.

"Halibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, what are you three doing here? Shouldn't you be out there helping your allies?" asked Aizen.

"Oh, they are." spoke a voice behind him.

"And who might you be?" asked Aizen.

"My name is Katsuboro Sanmi, new taicho of the Third Division." spoke Sanmi behind Aizen.

"So, my three most loyal Arrancar have betrayed me? A pity." he said.

They didn't have the chance to blink before Aizen was standing behind them. His blade was barely blocked by Sanmi's claws.

"You three go. I'll stay." said Sanmi.

The Arrancar immediately left.

"You can lift the illusion, Gin." spoke Sanmi.

There was a shimmer of light and Aizen's illusion had vanished showing a grinning former captain of the third division.

"How'd ya guess?" asked Gin.

"Aizen works without help when it comes to combat. His allies are merely for show. I know you're around here, Tousen!" yelled Sanmi.

The blind ex-taicho immediately appeared behind Sanmi.

"How did you discover my location?" asked Tousen.

"I sneak up behind people all the time. I love to terrify people. It makes me feel… happy… any other questions?" asked Sanmi.

"I've got one! Why are you dressed in such a ridiculous outfit." asked Gin, smugly.

"When I saw somebody in this I almost shat myself when two hugged and a sunset appeared. If that freaked _me_ out, then for me to be wearing it, everybody else must be petrified!"

"Actually, we think you look like an idiot." said Tousen.

"…Kuso… and I really thought that it looked intimidating. I guess it only works with at least two people… Ah well," Sanmi immediately tore out of the spandex, "I'd prefer being me any day of the week." he spoke with a shrug.

"_This_ is my replacement? I feel insulted." said Gin.

"You should see Tousen's replacement."

"What's my replacement like?" asked Tousen, worry seeping in.

"We don't know yet. _I_ think they're gonna pick a monkey. A scary skeleton monkey with three heads"

"You're insane." said Tousen, taking a half step backwards.

"No. I just like the number three. Call me Sanmi-san. It has three syllables."

"I don't know your problem, Tousen-san, I_ like_ my replacement." spoke Gin.

"Gomen, I don't swing that way, Gin-san. I like girls, maybe in your next life… if you're hot."

"Scratch that. He's a sick, scary pervert and I hate him already."

"Who's 'he'?"

"You!" Tousen and Gin yelled at the same time.

"I've never heard of somebody named 'You' or 'He'… I know somebody named '_Me_'."

"That bastard's really getting on my nerves." muttered Gin.

"I can hear you! I'm not deaf! I can see your lips moving! Wait… Ha! In your face blind taicho! I can see and you can't! I can see and you can't!"

Tousen's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh yeah, and that grin you've got has to be the most annoying thing I've ever seen, Gin-teme!" shouted Sanmi.

Gin's eyebrow twitched.

"He's dead." they both said at once.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto stood there in his fox form taking in the Akatsuki's appearance. Madara smirked.

"That won't help you…" he trailed off.

"I don't care. This is personal now, and I plan on destroying you."

"Hmph… I highly doubt that. I am Kami's opposite; I am the second embodiment of darkness. Countless people say that they shall destroy me, but, it will never happen… I may not have the most powerful of Akatsuki quite yet, but, this group behind me should be enough to take you down."

"Their abilities are the same, aren't they?" asked Naruto. Madara flinched. "They're all clones of one another, cheap copies. I can take them… and you know It." said Naruto just as a hundred Kagebunshin appeared and surrounded him.

"Prepare to die… and that's a promise, Dattebayo!" yelled all the clones at once.

They charged.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Sasuke looked around and stopped when he saw something.

"Naruto…" he whispered aloud as he watched him take on the Akatsuki copies.

Sasuke reached for his sword only to stop in surprise when he heard a voice…

"Looking for this?" asked Aizen.

Sasuke's eyes bled red as he charged a Chidori attack, fully intent on driving it through Aizen's heart… Then he stopped.

"No… you're not Aizen. My eyes can see through illusions, and I'm pretty sure Aizen isn't a girl." said Sasuke with a small smirk.

The image of Aizen faded to reveal a girl wearing a tie-dye version of the standard Espada outfit. She had blue-black hair going down her back. Her eyes were a grey-green color, outlined black.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke, confusion in his red eyes.

"My name is Moroi Kyoko. I'm the new Espada Ten!" she said happily.

"Okay… So, Aizen honestly sent out his number ten to kill _me_?"

"No."

"…?"

"I was _supposed_ to be guarding some nice, red-head with these cool hair clips. But, I got bored and thought I'd have more fun out here! So… what's up with your eyes? They dispel illusions, right? There's probably more to it than that, right?!" she asked.

Sasuke was inwardly shaking… This girl was way too excited for him… She even topped Sakura in that department, and that wasn't an easy feat.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Orihime was in her cell, shaking. The first explosion or two was shocking enough… but…

…If Ichigo was in it… then…

"Oi, Orihime." said a voice from the other side of the cell.

Orihime looked up to see Ichigo standing there in Shinigami garb.

"I-Ichigo!" she said, stunned.

"I came to get you out. Naruto's been setting up some kind of revolution. The Arrancar are killing each other and he's trying to take over Los Noches and bring down Aizen. Some help just came in from the Seireitei, they've already got somebody fighting off That blind guy and the annoying one with the grin…"

"I think you mean Tousen-san and Gin-san."

"Hai. That sounds about right…"

There was the sound of a small explosion as the wall behind Ichigo was knocked down. Ichigo turned and paled at what he saw…

It was a man in a black cloak with a strange hollow mask. The hole was located in his face.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"My name is Aradam, the first being of darkness. My son, Madara, is currently fighting against your friend… Naruto, the Kitsune Hollow… correct?" asked the figure as he took a large battle axe off his back, "While my son holds off your friend. It will be my job to kill you."

Ichigo scowled and said one thing…

"Hell no! Bankai!"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto panted as he finished off the last Akatsuki soldier. Several of his tails were missing. In fact, he only had one left.

"Difficult, no? What did you expect, fighting against the second being of darkness?" asked Madara, mockingly.

"What the fuck is a being of darkness you bastard!" yelled Naruto.

"A being of darkness is just that. A being of darkness… I am one of the two current purest expressions of darkness in existence. The first being my father, the second being myself. As beings of darkness, it's our job to cause tragedies in the world. We are the necessary Yin of the universe. We can die, but, we won't stay dead forever. The name Madara is common occurrence for me. When I die, my reincarnation is most likely going to share the name of Madara. My father, however, won't be reincarnated. Because I'm the newest being of Darkness, I'm the more essential."

"So, what you're saying is… that if somebody takes your place as a 'Being of Darkness', you'll die?" asked Naruto.

"Hai…"

"Sanmi-san is going to have loads of fun with you." said Naruto with a grin on his fox-face.

Madara rushed forwards just in time for Naruto to yell, "Fuuin!"

There was a massive explosion of smoke as Madara was blown back and the Kitsune Hollow stood there in his black and red cloak wielding his two Zanbatou Zanpakutou. All his wounds had suddenly healed.

"Prepare to die… Te-" Naruto was about to say 'Bastard' before he was stabbed through the chest.

He coughed up some blood and swore.

"So… you _can_ be slain…" said Aizen, the real Aizen as he pulled back his blade.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Sanmi blocked Gin's blade with one of his claws as the other two blocked Tousen's. Sanmi gave another, rather frightening smile before singing…

"Hush little child don't you cry…

"There's gonna be a murder and people will die…

"And if those people do not scream…

"I am going to throw them in a stream…

"And if people do not babble and yell…

"I'll smash their heads on the funeral bell…

"And if those heads just do not crack…

"Then I'm going to have a bloody snack…"

All was silent.

"You like it? I just made it up! I feel it describes this situation perfectly." said Sanmi as he swung his claws around and caused Tousen and Gin to impale each other with their own swords.

Sanmi followed up by thrusting his clawed hand forward, the middle claw broke the two Zanpakutou and the side claws each impaled a captain.

"And if that bloody snack tastes old…

"Then you're going to do as you're told…

"And if you don't do as you're told…

"Then I'm leaving you out in the cold…"

He started to laugh when the two captains let out a bloody scream.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"Can I have my sword back?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope." replied Kyoko with a grin.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"-_sigh_- Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Still no…" replied Kyoko in a sing-song voice.

"Just give me the Freaking sword!" yelled Sasuke, finally.

"Okay!" said Kyoko with a large grin.

"…Can I have it now?" asked Sasuke after a few minutes.

"Can I play with it for a little longer?" asked Kyoko using her 'Puppy dog eyes'.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "No!"

"Well, there you go!"

Sasuke screamed and charged up another Chidori. This bitch, no pun intended, was going down.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Ichigo dashed forward and slashed down on Aradam only for Aradam to block the strike with his axe. Ichigo used his speed to jump back and struck from behind, only for the attack to be clocked by the staff part of the long battle axe.

"What the hell?!" shouted Ichigo as he attacked from above.

The strike was blocked and followed with a swing from the axe that dealt a shallow cut across Ichigo's abdomen.

"I have the unique ability to match any speed that my axe is struck with. Then, I charge up my axe. When I blocked your first attack, I could only strike with my axe with the same force you used for the first strike I blocked. But, my weapon just adds this force each time I block. Basically, the more I block your attacks, the stronger _my_ attacks become. That strike was from three of your attacks." said Aradam.

"There's more isn't there?" asked Ichigo, slightly worried.

"Hai. You don't honestly think that three strikes of that strength can only do _that_ much to your chest, do you? I can't use three or more of my opponent's strikes in a single slash. But…"

Aradam dashed forwards and slashed Ichigo across the chest, creating a much deeper wound, registering a gasp from Orihime.

"I _can_ use two at once!"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Sanmi was confused. His victims never turned to dust before… I mean. Sure! He's scary, Sanmi's a terrifying guy… but, not scary enough to turn people to dust.

:_If only…_: thought Sanmi.

Sanmi's eyes widened before the two captains came up behind him in an attempt to kill him. Sanmi ducked under gin's blade as it extended. Tousen rushed under the extended Zanpakutou and attempted to stab Sanmi only for Sanmi to drop and spin kick at Tousen's ankles, knocking him down. He quickly jumped up to avoid a stab from Tousen but was cut across the side of his face by Gin's sword.

"I somehow knew it was too easy to kill you two so quickly…" said Sanmi, "Arigatou for not dying so quickly."

Tousen scowled and turned his head towards Gin.

They each nodded before yelling at the same time…

"Bankai!"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

"I'll make you a deal. If you give me my Zanpakutou… then I'll do anything you want!" said Sasuke before paling, realizing the implications of the words he had just spoken.

Kyoko grinned, "_Anything?_"

Sasuke's eye twitched, "Hai… Anything."

He just knew he was going to regret this later…

"Well… I'll give you the Zanpakutou… if you let me come with you to the Seireitei." said Kyoko.

"…Nani?!" Sasuke yelled.

"You want the sword, right?"

"But… are you insane?! You're a Hollow! I can't let you go into the Seireitei!"

"This sword is really shiny, you know…"

Sasuke slapped his forehead.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Naruto was on the ground… bleeding. His life was fading, and he knew it.

"We found out your secret, Kitsune-san. Your tails are like a countdown sequence. Each time you're 'killed', you lose one of your tails, but, gain immense strength." said Aizen.

"When you lose all of your tails, you'll die. If you only have one left when you transform back to your normal form, you only need to be killed once to permanently slay you. It's over. You will no longer be a thorn in my side, Kitsune-Hollow… Uzumaki Naruto." finished Madara.

It was at this time that something unexpected happened…

Naruto smirked and spoke.

"You just can't seem to follow orders, can you?" asked Naruto.

Madara and Aizen shared a brief glance of confusion before Ulquiorra, Halibel, and Grimmjow attacked.

"It's called loyalty, you teme!" yelled Grimmjow.

"Honestly, it wouldn't fit for my Aniki to die here." said Ulquiorra.

"There's no way in hell that I'm losing you." spoke Halibel.

A large group of green spandex warriors made their way to Aizen and Madara.

"Oi! Dobe, don't go dying on me yet!" yelled Sasuke as he and Kyoko made their way to him.

"Are all my followers going to betray me?!" shouted Aizen.

All was silent.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Sanmi stood in the darkness as a massive dragon of swords rushed through the pitch-blackness and struck him down.

Sanmi slowly got up and…

Grinned.

He raised his claws up and called…

"Bankai!"

All remained silent until…

There was a massive screeching sound as Sanmi turned a bloody red and black.

"Cero Knight of the order of Fear." spoke Sanmi.

Tousen's Bankai had already dispersed with Tousen collapsing, sporting a massive gash and bth of his arms missing from his body.

Sanmi turned to Gin…

…and spoke once more…

"Next!"

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

Ichigo was on the ground panting. Aradam walked to him and prepared to decapitate the downed Shinigami before there was a sudden interruption…

"Zoten Zanshun… I reject!" shouted Orihime as the Tsubaki spirit rocketed forwards, striking and taking off Aradam's right arm.

"Well… this could prove problematic… Not!" yelled Aradam as most of the staff part of his long battle axe broke apart and reconnected into a skeleton-like arm.

It was a menacing sight, a monster with a giant hole for a face wielding a skeleton arm and a large-bladed axe.

He rocketed forward and landed an uppercut into Orihime's stomach, causing her to drop down and cough up some blood.

"Orihime!" yelled Ichigo.

"You must understand… If we can't have her, you can't either." said Aradam as Orihime passed out.

A massive blue arrow suddenly jettisoned and wedged itself into Aradam's thin right arm.

"Quincy?!" he yelled, shocked.

"That's right, and we will not let you harm our friend." came a voice.

Aradam turned his head to see Chad and Uryū. Rukia and Renji were backing them up from behind.

"Szayel! Aaroniero! Get over here, you two! I'll need reinforcements!" called Aradam as the two Espada appeared.

"Things are about to get interesting…" said Renji, readying his Shikai.

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**_

End of Chapter XIV.

I really hoped you enjoyed this installment of the Kitsune Hollow. Hey, if there are enough reviews, I'll make a sequel.

Now, I have a poll on my Homepage and it will close on New Years Day, January 1st. I'm giving you the opportunity to choose between the Top Four remaining stories. I'm giving you the choice to pick what story I'll introduce to Fanfiction next!

Here's your choices:

Thorns of the Black Rose: An FMA Bleach Crossover. Meet Elric Tokuru, accidental homunculi and the living kid with only half of a soul. The new, unwilling Pride… With his friends, he plans to infiltrate the Seireitei to discover his heritage... but most of all... He searches for his father...

Blue Eye, Black Moon, Red Vision: During the Sannin's first C-Rank mission, they meet a mysterious foe who captures Orochi's heart. During their first B-Rank, they are saved by the same shinobi. During their first A-Rank, they save him. Who is the man with the Black Mangekyou Eyes? FemOrochimaru X Naruto (Timetravel)

Red Dawn of Ishbala: Akatsuki, after activating their weapon prematurely, opens the Gate and are sent to Ishbal in their infant forms. As they grow, pieces of their past come together. When they see the Homonculi, what shall happen?

We Three Pranksters: Three siblings of separate mothers, born on the same night, a demon, broken and sealed within them. No matter what, they shall stay together and nobody can say a thing about it. They are the Uzumaki Siblings.

The votes are _really_ close. I really need to know your opinions on this. I promise you that one of these stories will become a smash hit.

Well, on that happy note…

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


End file.
